To Love Him
by CermePhinaaa
Summary: "Aku akan punya anak!." Seru Jiyong bahagia dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum menatap suaminya. - TOLONG DIBANTUIN yaa. kalo tidak suka gak usah protes(flame, bashing), dan tolong gak usah dibaca ceritanya. Just silent okay!. Fic super crack dari GDragon n Lee Sungmin. GDMin. Yaoi. Chapter 3 update.
1. Chapter 1

**To Love Him**

Cast :  
Kwon Jiyong (G-Dragon)  
Lee Sungmin

Warning :  
This is **CRAICK PAIR**. Don't like don't read!. Segera tekan "**X**" kalo gak suka. Because, this story is yaoi. Dan jangan jadi manusia munafik, kaya lagu: Kau pikir kau menarik? Oh tidak. Kau **MANUSIA** munafik? Ya ya ya..

**.**

**.**

**CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"APA?! Kau bilang!" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada tinggi kepada Jiyong.

"I say.. I want my first night babe…" Jawab Jiyong dengan nada seduktif. Dengan perlahan Jiyong mendekati Sungmin, tak lupa senyum– seringai mesum terpatri di wajahnya. Membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

"K– kau gila Jiyong!." Pekik Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya.

Jiyong justru tertawa dan memajukan langkahnya, membuat Sungmin mundur dan menabrak dinding. "Kau yang telah membuatku gila Sungminnie hyung.. get your crayon, I am crazy G Dragon. You know." Ke dua tangan Jiyong sudah di letakkan di kanan dan kiri tubuh Sungmin, dan memenjarakan tubuh Sungmin.

"Y– ya! Lepas! Jangan dekat – dekat!." Sungmin mendorong dada Jiyong, namun Jiyong tidak bergerak sedikit pun justru senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Wae? Kau itu sekarang sudah menjadi istriku." Jiyong tersenyum dan menatap intens Sungmin. Tangan kanannya terangkat membelai pipi chubby Sungmin. "Lets do it, Minnie chagiya…"

"ANDWAE! LEP– Hmpth– !." Sungmin membulatkan ke dua mata foxynya, saat di rasakan tiba – tiba Jiyong yang sudah melumat bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hmpth! Hmpth!.. mmpckckckmpt..." Sungmin memukul – mukul dada Jiyong dan Jiyong segera memegang ke dua tangan Sungmin, lalu sebelah tangannya menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Hmpth.. hmpth.. sse– sssakhh!.." Ke dua tangan Sungmin mencengkeram tangan Jiyong yang memegang tangannya, memberitahukannya jika dia membutuhkan udara. Jiyong melepas tautan bibir mereka, dan tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang terengah – engah menghirup udara dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

'**Manis..'** Batin Jiyong.

"Hah.. hah.. k.. kau gila!.. khh.. kau hah.. mau membunuhku eoh.."

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi chagiya.." Jiyong menggeleng sambil terkekeh.

Merasa Jiyong tidak mengurungnya lagi, dengan segera Sungmin mendorong tubuh Jiyong dan berlari menghindari Jiyong.

"YA! Minnie–ah, jangan lari kau!." Jiyong berlari mengejar Sungmin.

Sungmin terus berlari. Saat menemukan pintu, segera dia buka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sungmin berniat menguncinya, namun–

"Aish! Mana kuncinya?.. ommona.. aku tidak mau diperko–"

Brakh!

Jiyong membuka pintu tersebut dengan kasar, membuat Sungmin terdorong ke belakang dan terjatuh.

"Mencari ini eoh?.." Jiyong menggantungkan kunci di depan mata Sungmin sambil berseringai. "Kau pintar sekali chagi.. tanpa di suruh kau sudah berlari ke kamarku. Ah, anni tapi sekarang sudah menjadi kamar kita." Jiyong berjalan menuju pintu dan menguncinya, di buangnya kunci tersebut di atas lemari. Membuat mata foxy Sungmin terbelalak shock.

"Ayo kita mulai malam pertama kita chagiya…" Jiyong mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menghempaskannya di atas ranjang.

"Andaweyo.. jeball Jiyongie.." Sungmin beringsut mundur dan meraih selimut untuk menutupi selimutnya.

"Haha.. manis sekali istri kelinciku ini.." Jiyong naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menarik paksa selimut yang di pegang Sungmin, lalu di tindihnya tubuh Sungmin. "Tenang saja.. aku akan bermain lembut…" Dengan kilat Jiyong meraup bibir pouty pink Sungmin.

"Hmpth.. hmpth!."

Tangan kiri Jiyong memegang ke dua tangan Sungmin dan di letakkan di atas kepala Sungmin. Sementara tangan kanannya sedang berusaha menyingkap kaus Sungmin, dan meraba betapa halus dan mulusnya kulit putih Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin terus menggeliat tak nyaman.

Jiyong melepas ciumannya dan ciumannya turun ke leher putih Sungmin. Dan menghisap kulit leher Sungmin, untuk menghiasi dan meninggalkan jejak bahwa Sungmin adalah miliknya.

"Nghhh.. ahh– akh!." Pekik Sungmin saat Jiyong menggigit lehernya lalu Jiyong menghisap dan menjilat kulit leher tersebut, meninggalkan bekas ke unguan di sana.

Jiyong bangkit dan menahan tubuhnya dengan ke dua tangannya juga lututnya.

"Ji– Jiyongie.. jangan.. jeball.."Lirih Sungmin memandang Jiyong dengan memelas.

"Sssttt.. kau hanya perlu mengikutinya saja chagi.." Jiyong meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam. "Dan aku tidak suka pemanasan.." Kata Jiyong sambil melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin dan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

"Enghh.. ARGHT! Pe– pelan – pelan aahhkk!." Sungmin mencakar punggung Jiyong saat di rasakannya benda tumpul yang mencoba memasukinya.

"Ahh.. kau– sempithh.. se– kaliihh.." Jiyong mendesah saat setengah juniornya telah masuk ke dalam hole Sungmin, dan dengan sekali hentak Jiyong mendorong juniornya masuk ke dalam hole Sungmin. Membuat seluruh bagian juniornya berada di dalam hole Sungmin yang hangat.

"ARGH! APPO.. k– keluar– kan! Sakit.." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Bahkan kuku – kukunya sudah menancap di punggung Jiyong, yang rasa sakitnya di abaikan oleh Jiyong. "Hiks.. appo.. Jiyongie.."

Jiyong mendiamkan juniornya di dalam tubuh Sungmin, lalu bibirnya meraih bibir Sungmin. Menciumnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang di rasakan oleh Sungmin. Lalu dengan perlahan Jiyong mengeluarkan juniornya dan memasukkannya lagi.

"Ernght.." Teriakan Sungmin teredam oleh ciuman Jiyong. Dan semakin lama Jiyong menggerakkan juniornya semakin cepat, membuat Sungmin yang merintih ke sakitan menjadi mendesah nikmat.

"Anghh!.." Tubuh Sungmin bergetar kecil. Dan jiyong semakin cepat mengeluar–masukkan juniornya di dalam hole Sungmin, karena hole Sungmin memijat juniornya dengan sangat nikmat.

"Ah. Ah. Ahh.. Jiyongiehhh.. ak– akuhh.. mau pip– pisshh.." Jiyong terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos Sungmin.

'**Kau benar – benar masih polos Sungmin hyung.'** Batin Jiyong. "Kh– khheluar.. kanhh sajaa.. chagiyahh.."

"Jiyongiehh.. ah.. ah.. akh– akhuhh– enghh!." Kepala Sungmin mendongak ke atas menikmati saat – saat orgasmenya, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar dengan punggungnya yang melengkung ke atas.

Crot!

Cairan sperma Sungmin mengotori perut, dadanya dan juga Jiyong. Tetapi Jiyong belum keluar, dan dia mendiamkan dirinya sesaat di dalam Sungmin.

"Hahh.. hah.. i– ituhh.. nghh nikmat Jiyongie.." Ungkap Sungmin mengatur nafasnya sambil menatap Jiyong.

"Tentu saja." Jiyong mencium sekilas bibir Sungmin, kemudian mengeluarkan dan memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Sungmin.

"Enghh.. la.. lagi?.. aku.. lelah– ANGH! Ohh.. ah. ahh.." Ucapan Sungmin berubah menjadi desahan karena dengan cepat Jiyong meningkatkan tempo gerakkan in out juniornya.

"Ahh.. akuhh.. belum keluar.. chagiehh.. dan belum pu– asss ohh.. sempithhh!" Desah Jiyong mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ahk! Akuh.. mau kh– kheluaarhh lagi.. anghhh!.." Dan cairan sperma Sungmin kembali keluar di ikuti dengan cairan Jiyong yang keluar di dalam hole Sungmin, bahkan sperma Jiyong keluar sangat banyak membuat Sungmin merasa penuh dan becek.

Plop!

"Ahh.." Desah Jiyong dan Sungmin saat Jiyong mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam hole Sungmin.

"Hah.. hahh.. I want again babe.." Bisik Jiyong.

"MWO! ani– mmppttth!." Protesan Sungmin teredam saat Jiyong kembali melumat bibir Sungmin. Dan Jiyong melanjutkan beberapa ronde lagi dengan Sungmin, Jiyong tidak akan berhenti sebelum dirinya puas.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Pagi telah menjelang. Di sertai suara cicitan burung dan hembusan angin pagi yang menyejukkan. Indah. Tapi tidak bagi ke dua namja yang masih berada di dalam kamar ini.

"Hiks.. hiks.. appoyo.. hiks.. sakit.. umma, appo.." Sudah dua jam Sungmin terus menangis. Setelah bangun dari tidurnya dia langsung duduk meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya yang di tutupi selimut.

Dan dua jam itu pula yang membuat Jiyong mengusap wajahnya frustasi, karena usahanya untuk membuat Sungmin berhenti menangis selalu berakhir sia – sia. Bahkan Sungmin semakin meningkatkan intensitas tangisannya.

Salahnya memang. Karena semalaman dia tidak berhenti meng'hajar' Sungmin, hingga dia lupa sudah berapa ronde dia melakukannya. Dirinya seperti kerasukan saja saat itu.

"Minnie– yah.. ku mohon, berhenti menangis ne." Jiyong berusaha membelai kepala Sungmin, namun segera di tepis kasar oleh namja kelinci itu.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Hiks.. appoyo.. umma!.."

Jiyong menghela nafas kasar. Bingung. Dirinya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sungguh hatinya sakit saat melihat Sungmin menangis. Lebih baik dia melihat Sungmin yang berteriak marah – marah kepadanya, dari pada menangis. Terlebih lagi dirinya yang membuat Sungmin menangis, namja yang yang sangat di cintainya.

"Minnie.. matamu bisa sakit dan suaramu bisa habis nanti. Jika kau tidak berhenti menangis sekarang." Jiyong berujar dengan sangat lembut.

"Masa bodoh!. Hiks.. huweee.."

"Maafkan aku. Aku lepas kendali semalam." Sesal Jiyong lagi.

"Karena kau bodoh!."

"Yes. I am stupid. Tapi, ku mohon berhenti menangis ne?." Jiyong menatap Sungmin dengan mata sangat memelas, seperti anak anjing yang belum di beri makan sebulan?

"Aku akan berhenti menangis dan memaafkanmu. Tapi.. jika kau mau mengikuti semua permintaanku.." Sahut Sungmin. Jiyong segera mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Baik. Akan aku turuti semuanya."

"Apapun?.." Tanya Sungmin memastikan sambil mengusap hidungnya yang memerah.

"Iya. Apapun itu. Asal kau berhenti menangis dan memaafkan aku." Jawab Jiyong yakin. Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, membuat Jiyong mendesah lega.

"Sekarang gendong aku ke kamar mandi. Aku tidak bisa berjalan, ini sangat sakit tau." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Jiyong terkekeh.

"Baik, baik. Tapi aku pakai celana dulu." Jiyong meraih boxernya yang berada di ujung tempat tidur lalu memakainya, dan Sungmin segera berpaling dengan wajah merona melihat itu.

'**Aish! Dasar Jiyong idiot!.'** Umpat Sungmin di dalam hati.

"Kajja." Jiyong mengangkat tubuh polos Sungmin dengan ala bridal style.

"YA! Pabboya. Aku belum memakai apapun." Sungmin memukul belakang kepala Jiyong.

"Wae? Bukankah semalam kita sudah melihat tubuh masih – masing tanpa apapun, bahkan melakukan lebih." Jiyong meringis kecil sambil memandang Sungmin heran. Sungmin segera menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di leher Jiyong.

"Ya sudah cepat antar aku ke kamar mandi. Aku mau mandi, badanku lengket semua." Jiyong menuruti perkataan Sungmin dengan membawa namja kelinci itu ke dalam kamar mandi di kamarnya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**To Love Him**

**.**

**CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-FlashBack-

Pernikahan. Sebenarnya Jiyong dan Sungmin baru saja menikah, karena alasan klasik– perjodohan. Jiyong yang baru pertama kali bertemu Sungmin di dalam pesta ulang tahun temannya, entah kenapa Jiyong langsung jatuh cinta teramat dalam kepada Sungmin.

Bahkan Jiyong sudah menjadi stalker Sungmin, hingga waktu yang tepat Jiyong melamar Sungmin secara tiba – tiba. Tentu saja mereka belum saling mengenal, kecuali Jiyong.

"Lee Sungmin.. namaku Kwon Jiyong. Aku sudah mencintaimu saat pertama kali bertemu. Untuk itu.. maukah kau menikah denganku?.."

"APA! Dasar namja gila!.." Sungmin segera menyiram Jiyong dengan jus jeruknya. "Aneh. Kenal saja belum sudah mau mengajakku menikah. Dasar idiot!" Dengan cepat Sungmin meninggalkan Jiyong yang tertunduk dengan kepala dan baju yang basah, bahkan bucket mawarnya sudah di buang ke dalam tong sampah oleh Sungmin.

"Di tolak. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah Sungmin hyung, sebelum kau menjadi milikku." Jiyong mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum aneh.

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin–ah dia pacarmu?.." Tanya teman Sungmin sambil menunjuk seorang namja –yang sedang duduk di atas cup mobilnya, sambil terus menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum– di luar café tempat Sungmin bekerja.

"Bukan. Dia hanya orang gila." Jawab Sungmin cepat. "Ya sudah aku pulang dulu. Annyeong.."

Melihat Sungmin yang sudah keluar dari cafenya, Jiyong langsung berlari menghampiri Sungmin.

"Hyung.. kau sudah pulang?.. kajja, aku antar kau pulang." Jiyong menarik tangan kanan Sungmin tanpa persetuannya.

"Ya. Aish! Lepas bodoh!."

"Maaf. Ayo naik.." Jiyong membuka pintu untuk Sungmin.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau pulang sen– ya! Ya!" Sungmin protes saat tiba – tiba Jiyong mendudukan paksa dirinya di dalam mobil Jiyong. "Kenapa kau selalu seenaknya sendiri?." Tanya Sungmin saat Jiyong sudah duduk di sampingnya di kursi pengemudi.

"Karena kau selalu menolakku." Sahut Jiyong sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya pergi.

"Cih! Egois gila." Umpat Sungmin lalu menatap jalanan di sampingnya melalui kaca jendela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aish, umma. Bisa tidak pelan – pelan saja menarik tanganku, ini sakit umma." Protes Sungmin.

"Maaf chagiya.. umma sangat senang, karena ada anak dari keluarga yang sangat kaya raya ingin melamarmu menjadi istrinya."

Deg!

Sungmin mematung seketika mendengar ucapan ummanya. "La.. lalu umma jawab apa?."

"Tentu saja umma menyetujuinya!.. aigo.. hidupmu seperti dongeng nae chagiya.." Umma Sungmin memeluk Sungmin yang sudah melemas. "Kajja. Mereka menunggu di ruang tamu."

**.**

**.**

"Umma! Kenapa kau mau menikahkan aku dengan dia?!" Kaget Sungmin saat melihat Jiyong dan ke dua orang tuanya sedang menunggunya dengan tersenyum.

"Waeyo chagiya?.. lihatlah Jiyongi itu sangat tampan, dan dia adalah anak yang jenius. Hidupmu pasti bahagia chagi.."

"Nae, Sungmin hyung. Aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu.." Ucap Jiyong tersenyum manis.

"Wah! Karena kalian sudah saling mengenal, kalau begitu pernikahannya kita percepat menjadi minggu depan ne." Saran Umma Jiyong dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Mwo?!" Ujar Sungmin terkejut, dan sekarang dirinya hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasib yang sudah di atur oleh orang tuanya.

-FlashBack off-

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**To Love Him**

**.**

**CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua puluh menit Jiyong berada di dalam bathup yang sudah di isi air dan balok – balok es oleh Sungmin. Suhunya bahkan sudah mencapai minus 5 derajat celcius. Dan Sungmin menginginkan Jiyong berendam di dalam sana sampai waktu yang Sungmin tentukan, dan Jiyong hanya boleh menggunakan boxer.

Belum juga hilang rasa terkejut Jiyong, ternyata Sungmin sudah menghubungkan kabel di dalam bathup. Yang bila di colokkan maka akan ada aliran listrik di dalam air bathup tersebut. Itu terjadi jika Jiyong tidak mematuhi Sungmin. Miris sekali, mau tak mau Jiyong harus menuruti ke inginan Sungmin.

"Hyung… aku boleh keluar sekarang tidak?.. ini sangat dingin sekali hyung.. brr.." Gigil Jiyong dengan gigi yang saling gemeletuk.

"Tidak. Keluar berarti kau mati!." Sahut Sungmin melambai – lambaikan colokan kabel, dan Jiyong melemas memandang itu.

"Kau.. brr.. tega sekali.. rrr.. hyung.."

Sungmin mengabaikan perkataan Jiyong sambil berkutat dengan smart phonenya.

10 menit… Wajah Jiyong sudah pucat seperti mayat sepenuhnya.

20 menit… Hidung Jiyong sudah memerah, bahkan kini bibirnya sudah bukan bewarna pucat lagi tapi biru.

25 menit…

"Hhh– yung.. akh.. aku ti– dak kuat.. lagi…" Sekarang kulit Jiyong sudah putih seperti kapas. Bahkan kepalanya sudah pusing, matanya juga sudah tidak fokus. Seluruh darahnya seperti beku. Dan dirinya pun hilang kesadaran.

"Ya.. Ji– Jiyong! Jangan bercanda.. cepat bangun." Sungmin terkejut melihat Jiyong pingsan. Dengan sedikit tertatih dia menghampiri Jiyong.

"Ommo! di– dingin sekali!." Kaget Sungmin saat memegang kulit wajah Jiyong. Dengan segera dia mengangkat tubuh Jiyong dari dalam bathup, memapahnya menuju kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar Sungmin segera melepas boxer Jiyong– dengan wajah merona, lalu memakaikan pakaian yang hangat dan tebal untuk Jiyong. Setelah itu dia segera menaikkan suhu udara kamarnya dengan ac. Dan dirinya langsung menghubungi dokter keluarga Jiyong.

"Mianhae.. Jiyongie… ku mohon cepat bangun.." Sungmin duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil terus mengusap – usap dan meniup – niup tangan Jiyong untuk menyalurkan ke hangatan.

**.**

**.**

"Untung saja kau segera menghubungiku dan bertindak cepat melakukan pertolongan memberikan kehangatan bagi Jiyong–shii. Karena Jiyong–shii sudah menderita hipotermia tahap awal." Ujar sang Dokter sambil mencatat resep lalu di berikannya kepada Sungmin.

"Ini resepnya. Karena Jiyong paling tidak tahan dingin, sungguh ke ajaiban melihat dia sekarang hanya menderita hipotermia tahap awal. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pamit sang Dokter.

"Ne. terima kasih dokter." Jawab Sungmin. Sungmin meletakkan resep dari dokter di atas meja nakas, lalu menghampiri Jiyong yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang belum sadarkan diri.

"Maaf.. Jiyongie.. ku mohon bangunlah.." Sungmin mengusap lembut pipi Jiyong yang kini mulai menghangat.

Jiyong mengerak – gerakkan kelopak matanya lalu mengerjab – ngerjabkannya perlahan.

"Mmm– Minnie hyung.." Panggil Jiyong dengan suara serak.

"Jiyongie.. kau sadar. Syukurlah.." Sungmin tersenyum sambil memeluk Jiyong dan Jiyong mematung lalu tersenyum. "Hiks.. Jiyongie mianhaeyo.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Aniyo hyung.. aku tidak apa – apa, uljima.." Jiyong mengusap – usap lembut punggung Sungmin. Sungmin bangkit menatap Jiyong sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tau kalau kau tidak tahan dingin, dan sangat mudah terserang hipotermia." Sesal Sungmin dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak apa – apa Minnie.." Jiyong menjawab sambil mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin. Jiyong berusaha bangkit dengan meringis kecil, dengan sigap Sungmin membantu Jiyong untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Sungmin.. bisakah kau belajar untuk membalas perasaan cintaku?.." Jiyong menatap lurus manik foxy Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam..

Hening…

Sungmin menghela nafas lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ak– aku tidak tau.." Lirihnya kemudian mendongak menatap Jiyong yang menatap sendu dirinya. "Tapi.. aku akan mencobanya… karena, mau atau tidak aku.. sudah menjadi milikmu."

Jiyong tersenyum dengan mata berbinar kemudian mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin, menghirup aroma manis dari rambut Sungmin.

"Aku akan bersabar menunggumu. Selalu bersabar. Dan aku juga akan mengajarimu cara mencintaiku. Aku akan berusaha untuk selalu membahagiakanmu, hingga hanya aku yang akan selalu kau butuhkan. Saranghaeyo Kwon Sungmin... saranghanda."

"Ne. Nnna.. do saranghaeyo Jiyongie.." Sungmin membalas pelukan Jiyong dengan tersenyum.

Jiyong melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin intens. Kemudian Jiyong mengikis jarak wajahnya dan wajah Sungmin, lalu menautkan ke dua bibir mereka. Dengan lembut Jiyong mencium, melumat, mengulum, dan menghisap bibir Sungmin. Menyalurkan betapa dia sangat mencintai namja kelinci yang sekarang sudah menjadi istrinya.

"Minnie.. dingin. Hangatkan aku seperti semalam lagi ne."

"Mwo! Anni! Ini saja masih sakit bodoh– ya!." Pekik Sungmin saat tiba – tiba Jiyong mendorong tubuhnya berbaring di atas ranjang, lalu Jiyong menindihnya kemudian mengecupi leher putih Sungmin.

"Tidak ada penolakan Minnie chagi…" Ujar Jiyong lalu menggigit leher Sungmin dan menghisapnya.

"Akh!.. enghh.. ahhnn..!"

Dan kembali mereka melakukan aktivitas seperti semalam. Sepertinya Sungmin lupa bahwa Jiyong adalah orang yang egois, apapun yang di inginkan harus di penuhi. Karena itulah sifatnya, terlebih lagi dia sangat keras kepala. Sebanyak apapun Sungmin menolak, sebanyak itu pula rasa cinta Jiyong kepada Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**..END..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**::*::*::*::*::**

Dan inilah oneshoot super craic pair dari G-Dragon dengan Lee Sungmin. Entah kenapa kalo liat GD di Crayon dan Haru Haru, jadi pengen masangin dia sama Sungmin di Happiness. Dan jadilah fanfic gaje ala CermePhinaaa.

Kalo kalian **gak suka, diem aja**. Jangan protes, because this is my world. Terserah saya mau bereksperimen kaya apa. Suka – Suka Abangnya Dek!. Oh iya. Diem, sih diem. Tapi jangan jadi munafik ya. Bilang gak suka, entar diem – diem suka lagi. :P Bye – Bye…


	2. Chapter 2

**To Love Him**

Cast :  
Kwon Jiyong (G-Dragon)  
Lee Sungmin

Warning :  
This is **CRAICK PAIR**. Don't like don't read!. Segera tekan "**X**" kalo gak suka. Because, this story is **yaoi**. Jangan protes, karena ini dunia saya. Jadi lebih baik diam daripada ngoceh. Karena saya emang galak, lalu masalah untuk anda? Haha :D

Note :  
Saya seneng banget dengan respon kalian mengenai fic super c.p saya. Banyak yang minta lanjut, jadi saya lanjut. Banyak yang gak suka, gak apa-apalah. Selama belom ada tulisan segede gaban buat "Chely berhenti menulis" saya akan tetap lanjut.

Jujur saya gak kepikiran buat bikin pair GD–Min. Saya suka aja sama GD, pertama kali tau BigBang liat diMV Koe Wo Kikasete dan ngerapp GD keren banget. Biarpun GD imut manis cantik atau apalah, tapi sifat dia itu –menurut saya- dingin tengil nyentrik bad boy crazy syko egois batu manja sangar gitulah.

Ternyata GD itu bisa jadi suami yang baik dan ayah impian loh. Kesamaan GD-Min itu sama-sama suka banget anak kecil. Kata GD : Anak kecil itu seperti malaikat, jadi ingin selalu memeluknya. Dan saya ingin punya keluarga dengan banyak anak. :D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Present By :**

–**CermePhinaaa–**

**::**::**

**To Love Him**

**::**::**

**.**

**Warning Plus:** Biar ngerti sama jalan ceritanya, **disarankan bacanya harus detail semuanya tak terkecuali. Author Note juga harus dibaca**. Jangan scroll–baca, scroll–baca. Soalnya saya tidak menerima keluhan atas hal yang anda tidak mengerti, padahal udah jelas semuanya ada dicerita. Dan jika sudah detail membaca tapi masih gak ngerti. Saya tetap gak bisa bantu, karena masalah semua itu berada dalam otak anda sendiri. Tanyakan saja pada otak anda dan rumput yang bergoyang… :D

**.**

* * *

**To Love Him Chapter 1 : Complicated**

**::**::**

**Present By :**

–**CermePhinaaa–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiyong berjalan menuju dapur, karena ia tau Sungmin pasti sedang ada di sana. Senyum Jiyong terkembang, dengan perlahan Jiyong berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang berkutat dengan kegiatannya memasak sarapan untuk mereka.

Grep!..

Jiyong memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari belakang. Dan meletakkan dagunya di atas bahu Sungmin.

"Jiyong. Lepas. Geli.." Sungmin menggoyangkan bahunya.

"Anni.." Jawab Jiyong lalu mencium leher Sungmin.

"Nnngghhh… Jiyongie. Ak.. aku sedang memasak." Sungmin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jiyong, dan memukul kepala Jiyong dengan spatula yang di gunakannya untuk memasak.

"Argh! Appoyo.. kenapa kau kasar sekali kepadaku Minnie.." Jiyong berujar dengan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap – usap kepalanya.

"Bereskan otak mesum mu itu dulu, baru aku akan lembut. Sudah sana, aku mau memasak." Sungmin mendorong tubuh Jiyong menjauh.

"Ne.. ne. Sungmin chagiya…" Bukannya pergi Jiyong malah duduk di kursi meja makan, sambil menopang dagunya memandang Sungmin yang tengah berkutat kembali dengan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Minnie.."

"Hmm."

"Kenapa kau bangun duluan?.." Sungmin tetap diam mendengar Jiyong bertanya. "Huft. Padahal aku ingin mendapat ucapan selamat pagi dan morning kiss dari istriku, saat aku terbangun nanti."

"Jangan aneh – aneh Jiyong. Bagaimana aku mau menunggumu bangun? Sementara kau tidur saja sudah bagaikan mayat. Bahkan jika rumah ini kebakaran, kau pasti tidak akan terbangun." Jawab Sungmin sakartis.

"Setidaknya sekali – kali kan.. kau bisa lakukan Min. Ini sudah dua minggu kita menikah." Ungkap Jiyong. **'Namun dua minggu itu pula aku sama sekali tidak melihat perubahan pada dirimu, yang katanya akan belajar mencintaiku Min.'** Lanjut Jiyong di dalam hati.

"Ini. Sarapannya sudah matang. Ayo.. makanlah. Setelah itu lalu mandi." Bukannya menanggapi, Sungmin malah meletakkan masakan di atas meja dan berlalu pergi.

"Minnie. Kau mau kemana?.. temani aku makan, ne?.." Panggil Jiyong saat melihat Sungmin yang berniat pergi dari dapur.

"Aku mau membereskan kamar kita. Ck. Makan saja sendiri, kau bukan anak kecil lagi Jiyongie." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sungmin langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Jiyong menghela nafas lesu. "Selalu saja seperti ini. Kau tau Minnie? Aku sangat benci makan sendirian, di saat aku mempunyai seseorang yang akan selalu bersamaku." Ujar Jiyong menatap sendu makanan yang di buatkan oleh Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiyong duduk bersantai di atas sofa dengan kedua kakinya yang di letakkan di atas meja. Jiyong menatap lekat televisi yang sedang menayangkan ramalan cuaca Seoul hari ini. Lalu Jiyong melirik meja kerjanya yang berisi tumpukkan berkas.

"Ck. Lelah sekali melihat itu semua. Kenapa appa tega sekali menyuruhku untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaannya, padahal usiaku masih sangat muda." Jiyong mengalihkan matanya menatap jam dinding.

"Dan kapan jam sialan itu berubah menjadi jam lima? Hhhh.. aku ingin segera cepat – cepat bertemu dengan Sungmin. Seandainya kau mau untuk menjadi sekretarisku, Sungmin hyung. Aku pasti tidak akan kebosanan setiap hari jika bekerja." Jiyong menggaruk kasar rambut blondenya.

**.**

**.**

Jiyong berjalan menuju lobby, dan saat itu pula dirinya bertemu dengan Taeyang dan Seungri –teman sekaligus karyawannya–.

"Annyeong Kwon presdir.." Sapa Taeyang dan Seungri.

"Ya. Kalian berdua tidak perlu memanggilku terlalu formal seperti itu. Apalagi untukmu, Taeyang hyung."

"Ne. kita tau, tapi walau bagaimanapun juga. Kita berdua ini tetap bawahanmu Jiyong hyung." Ujar Seungri yang di angguki Taeyang. Jiyong hanya memutar bola matanya kesal, selalu saja kedua temannya memandang dirinya dari status.

"Ngomong – ngomong kau ingin ke mana, Jiyong–ah?." Pertanyaan dari Taeyang membuat Jiyong tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa. Aku ingin makan siang di café tempat Sungminnie bekerja."

"Whoaahh.. ternyata kau adalah suami yang perhatian dan romantis, Jiyong hyung." Sahut Seungri.

"Ne. Dan itu hanya berlaku untuk istrinya yang imut dan manis itu, Seungri–ah."

"Ya! Taeyang hyung. Hanya aku yang boleh mengucapkan Sungmin itu manis dan imut." Kesal Jiyong.

"Iya, iya. Maaf. Kalau begitu, cepat bergegaslah menemui Sungmin." Kata Taeyang.

"Arraso. Annyeong.. Seungri–ah, Taeyang hyung." Setelah berpamitan, Jiyong segera berjalan menuju parkiran.

**.**

* * *

**To Love Him**

**::**::**

–**CermePhinaaa–**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook –teman sepekerjaan Sungmin– menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

"Hyung.. ada pelanggan yang datang. Dia bilang, dia ingin kau yang melayaninya." Ryeowook menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin, membuat namja kelinci itu menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya.

"Ne. Kalau begitu, kau teruskan pekerjaanku ya. Wookie.."

"Arraso, Sungmin hyung." Sahut Ryeowook tersenyum sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aish! Aku tau, siapa yang datang. Pasti sih idiot gila itu." Gerutu Sungmin sambil berjalan.

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Kau. Mau apa lagi datang ke sini eoh?." Ujaran Sungmin yang bernada cukup tinggi membuat namja itu terlonjak kaget.

"Ommo, Minnie.. kau mengagetkanku saja.." Jawab namja tersebut –Jiyong sambil mengusap dadanya yang berdenyut. Sementara Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku ke sini, tentu saja ingin makan siang bersamamu chagiya.. kau tau aku mulai jengah, setiap hari selalu saja makan sendirian. Untuk itu aku datang ke sini, walaupun kau sudah melarangku.." Lanjut Jiyong dengan tersenyum lebar –yang menurut Sungmin senyum idiot.

"Lalu.. apa yang ingin kau lakukan?.." Sungmin kembali bertanya, membuat Jiyong tertawa kecil.

"Aigo.. istriku ini kenapa imut sekali eoh.." Jiyong bangkit berdiri menghampiri Sungmin, lalu mencubit kedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Ya! Lepas. Sakit bodoh." Sungmin menampik tangan Jiyong, lalu mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

"Minnie.. bisa tidak, kau menghargaiku sebagai seorang suami. Sedikit saja.. berhentilah mengataiku dan mengumpatiku, juga kurangilah sikap kasarmu itu kepadaku." Jiyong berujar dengan lembut, agar sang istri tidak sakit hati. Sungmin menatap Jiyong terdiam.

"Ne. Akan ku coba. Sekarang kita makan bersama. Aku ke dapur dulu, untuk mengambil makanan." Sungmin berlalu pergi menuju dapur. Jiyong menghela nafas, dan tersenyum lembut. Kemudian mendudukkan kembali dirinya di kursi.

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Jiyong dan Sungmin sedang berada di dalam mobil Jiyong, menuju ke rumah mereka– pulang.

"Min.. besok aku libur tiga hari." Ujar Jiyong sambil menyetir mobil, lalu melirik Sungmin di sampingnya.

"Lalu?.."

"Umm.. aku ingin kita honey moon ke pulau jeju." Ungkap Jiyong.

"Aku sibuk." Sahut Sungmin.

"Ck. Ayolah Sungminnie.. kita sama sekali belum honey moon. Lagi pula aku sudah meminta izin kepada bossmu, jika kau akan pergi denganku selama tiga hari." Ujar Jiyong tersenyum lebar. Sungmin memutar cepat kepalanya menatap Jiyong dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Bodoh. Untuk apa kau bertanya kepadaku, jika kau sudah memutuskan semuanya sendiri." Ujar Sungmin kesal.

"Karena.. kau pasti akan menolakku. Bahkan selalu menolakku, jadi aku putuskan saja sendiri."

'**Dasar idiot, bodoh, gila, pervert!.'** Umpat Sungmin di dalam hati. "Terserah saja. Aku lelah dan ingin cepat tidur." Sungmin menghela nafas kasar dan menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jiyong berjalan menuju ranjang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Jiyong tersenyum mesum saat mendapati Sungmin yang tengah tertidur dengan terlentang, Sungmin yang memakai piyama kebesaran berwarna pink itu sangat menggemaskan dan menggairahkan bagi Jiyong.

Jiyong melempar handuknya ke lantai, lalu merangkak menaiki ranjang dan menindih tubuh Sungmin dengan kedua tangan dan lututnya sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Dengan pelan Jiyong meniupi kedua mata Sungmin yang terpejam.

"Mmmnnhhh…" Sungmin menggerak – gerakkan kelopak matanya karena merasa tidurnya terganggu. Jiyong tersenyum, lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin.

Awalnya bibir Jiyong hanya menempel, tapi lama – kelamaan ciuman Jiyong berubah menjadi lumatan – lumatan kasar dan basah. Dengan perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya karena merasa ada benda lembut dan basah sedang bergerak – gerak melumat bibirnya.

"Urgmhh!.." Sungmin mencoba mendorong dada Jiyong dengan matanya yang membulat. "Urgmh.. mmnnhhh.. mmppt..ppuuaah!." Dengan susah payah, Sungmin berhasil melepas tautan bibir mereka dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Hahh.. hahh.. apa yang kau lakukan?!." Tanya Sungmin menatap tajam Jiyong sambil mengatur nafasnya. Jiyong berseringai lebar.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta jatah malamku, itu saja." Sahut Jiyong santai.

"Tidak mau. Aku lelah, sudah sana pergi dari atas tubuhku!." Sungmin mencoba mengelak dengan mendorong bahu Jiyong. Tapi Jiyong justru menangkap kedua tangan Sungmin, lalu menahannya di kanan dan kiri kepala Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan bisa ditolak chagiehhh…" Desah Jiyong lalu melumat bibir Sungmin yang mulai memerah.

"Hmpt! Ergmh.. mpptmpmckckckmpt!.." Sungmin terus bergerak– berontak dengan menggerak – gerakkan kedua kakinya. Dengan terpaksa Jiyong melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Ck. Minnie chagiya.. kenapa kau ini selalu saja seperti orang yang ingin di perkosa saja, jika aku ingin kita melakukan itu."

"Kau memang ingin memperkosaku!."

"Hahh.. mana ada seorang suami yang memperkosa istrinya sendiri." Kata Jiyong lalu mencium bibir Sungmin kembali.

"Mpptt! Hmpt.."

"Anghh.." Jiyong melepas tautan bibirnya tiba – tiba dan mendesah, karena aksi berontak Sungmin –dengan menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Dan ternyata lututnya malah bergesekkan dengan milik Jiyong.

"Sungminnie.. kau mulai nakal eoh?.. kali aku akan bermain dengan… keras.. slurp!." Bisik Jiyong di telinga Sungmin dengan nada seduktif, lalu menjilat dan mengulum telinga Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar akibat perbuatan Jiyong.

Dengan perlahan Jiyong menuruni ranjang, kemudian berdiri menatap Sungmin yang mulai berkeringat. "Minnie chagie… kajja. Aku ingin kau yang melepas semua pakaianku ini. Come on babe.." Jiyong menggoda Sungmin dengan nada nakal.

"Anniyo!." Sungmin menatap Jiyong dengan melotot.

"Yakin tidak mau?.. berarti malam ini kita tidak akan tidur chagie.."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Jiyong dengan terkejut, lalu menatapnya dengan memohon. "Andwae! Aku lelah dan mengantuk Jiyongie.."

"Kalau begitu. Kajja, lakukan."

Dengan terpaksa Sungmin turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati Jiyong. Dengan gemetar dan berkeringat Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Jiyong, lalu dengan pelan dia melepas kancing piyama Jiyong dengan wajah yang tertunduk malu.

Jiyong tersenyum menatap istrinya itu. **'Manis sekali..'**

Piyama Jiyong terjatuh ke lantai, setelah Sungmin melepasnya. Dan Sungmin meneguk ludahnya sulit, saat menatap dada bidang Jiyong. Belum lagi tatto yang menghiasi tubuh Jiyong, membuatnya terkesan– seksi.

"Kenapa tidak di lanjutkan. Celanaku juga harus di buka chagie…" Jiyong menggoda Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Jiyong ragu.

"Ha– haruskah?.."

"Harus. Dan setelah itu manjakan milikku dengan mulutmu itu chagie.. ahh. Aku belum pernah merasakan milikku berada di dalam mulutmu, Minnie. Jadi, cepat lakukan!." Jiyong berujar dengan serius, padahal di dalam hati dia tertawa melihat Sungmin yang terus menatapnya dengan memohon.

"Tap– tapi Ji– Jiyongie.."

"Min!." Perintah Jiyong telak, membuat Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Lalu berlutut di hadapan Jiyong.

Deg deg deg!.

Jantung Sungmin terus berdetak dengan cepat dan keras, begitu juga jantung Jiyong. Dengan perlahan Sungmin menurunkan celana piyama Jiyong beserta underware Jiyong. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua mata Jiyong tidak pernah lepas dari menatap lekat Sungmin.

Sret..

Dan celana Jiyong pun lepas. Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup. Kini di depannya terpampang junior Jiyong yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil, karena miliknya jauh lebih besar dari milik Sungmin. Dengan berkeringat deras, Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya menuju ujung kepala junior Jiyong yang memerah dan mengeluarkan precum.

"Ahh.. mmnnnhhh..." Desah Jiyong saat Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya lalu dengan pelan memasukkan junior Jiyong ke dalam mulutnya.

Dengan refleks Jiyong menekan kepala Sungmin, lalu dengan cepat memasukkan juniornya ke dalam mulut Sungmin agar masuk lebih dalam. Sungmin hampir tersedak saat ujung kepala junior Jiyong hampir menyentuh ujung tenggorokkannya.

"Uhk!.. mpptt.. mmppckckckck.." Dan Sungmin mulai menikmati dalam memanjakkan junior Jiyong, dengan mengulum, menjilat, bahkan menggigiti pelan junior Jiyong.

"Ahh… ne.. kau pintar chagiehh.. te– terusss.. ahhnn.." Kepala Jiyong mendongak ke atas dengan mata terpejam menikmati pelayan Sungmin.

Sungmin terus mengulum junior Jiyong dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya di bantu oleh Jiyong, kedua tangan dengan jari – jari lentiknya terus meremas bagian pangkal junior Jiyong yang tidak dapat masuk semua ke dalam mulutnya. Dan jari – jarinya juga terus bermain dengan meremas – remas pelan kedua bola Jiyong, membuat junior Jiyong berkedut – kedut dengan keras.

"Ahn! le– lebihh.. cepat cha– giehhh… ouhhh.. hmm.."

Sungmin merasakan junior Jiyong semakin membesar dan keras, juga berkedut – kedut semakit cepat. Sepertinya Jiyong ingin sampai.

"Ouhh.. Minnn.. ak– aku mau kk.. keluar… AHNNN…"

Crot.. crot..

Cairan Jiyong memenuhi mulut Sungmin, membuat Sungmin dengan –terpaksa– susah payah menelan cairan yang terasa aneh namun gurih. Bahkan cairan Jiyong sampai keluar dari sudut bibir Sungmin hingga mengalir melewati dagunya. Jiyong mengeluarkan juniornya dari mulut Sungmin.

Jiyong memandang Sungmin yang masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah dan berkeringat –juga terdapat noda sperma di dagunya– karena mengatur nafasnya. Jiyong berlutut dan menangkup wajah bulat Sungmin, lidahnya terjulur menjilati sisa spermanya di dagu Sungmin.

"Nnngghh!." Sungmin mendesah saat lidah lunak Jiyong terus bermain – main di sela dagu dan lehernya. Dan Jiyong melumat kilat bibir Sungmin.

"Gomawo. Dan sekarang kita langsung ke permainan inti saja ne."

"Mwo, ak– emmpt!" Jiyong mencium bibir Sungmin dan melumat bibir Sungmin, atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Sebelah tangannya menyusup ke dalam piyama Sungmin, dan meraba – raba kulit punggung Sungmin.

"Ahhnnn.." Saat Sungmin mendesah, Jiyong segera menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat Sungmin. Lidahnya terus menari – nari di dalam mulut Sungmin.

"Nghh.. ahhn.." Sungmin terus mendesah saat Jiyong menghisap kuat lidahnya, dan menekan kepala Sungmin.

Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar desahan dari kedua namja itu. Sepertinya Sungmin lupa dengan sifat Jiyong yang sangat egois dan keras kepala, tidak ada penolakan untuk Kwon Jiyong.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**To Love Him**

**::**::**

–**CermePhinaaa–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Enghh! be– berat.." Sungmin mengerang dalam tidurnya, dengan terpaksa ia membuka kedua matanya. Untuk melihat sesuatu yang menimpa dada dan perutnya hingga membuatnya sesak.

"Mwo. Ji– Jiyongie?.." Sungmin menatap tak percaya kepada tubuh Jiyong, yang tertidur dengan menindih tubuhnya dan memeluknya sangat erat. "Pantas saja berat. Aish! Dia pikir aku kasur. Dasar idiot!. Argh.." Sungmin berusaha mendorong tubuh Jiyong.

"Aish! Jiyongie.. bangun.. kau berat tau! Dan bagian bawahku sakit sekali bodoh!." Sungmin menepuk – nepuk kasar pipi Jiyong, dan memukul kepala Jiyong. Merasa usahanya sia – sia, Sungmin lalu memukul sangat keras kepala Jiyong.

PLAK!

"Argh! JIYONG BANGUN DARI TUBUHKU!.." Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin mendorong tubuh Jiyong, hingga Jiyong terjatuh dari ranjang.

Brukh!

"Argghh! Aww.. appo!…" Erangan kesakitan pun terdengar dari mulut Jiyong. Jiyong membuka kedua matanya paksa dan mengusap – usap bokongnya. Kemudian Jiyong bangkit dan menatap Sungmin dengan kesal.

"Min! Berhentilah bersikap kasar kepadaku! Selama ini aku diam dan selalu bersabar, tapi bukan berarti aku menerima!." Bentak Jiyong.

Kedua mata Sungmin memerah dan berkaca – kaca, cairan bening itu pun tidak dapat di tahan lagi oleh Sungmin. Jiyong menutup mulutnya– terkejut atas apa yang ia lakukan kepada Sungmin, dan hanya dapat berdiri mematung.

"Kenapa kau membentakku?! Aku hanya sesak saat kau tidur di atas tubuhku, kau ku bangunkan tapi tidak bangun – bangun. Hiks.. Aku benci kau Jiyong!." Sungmin balas berteriak kemudian berusaha bangun dan –berusaha untuk berlari ke kamar mandi. Jiyong masih terpaku.

Blam! Cklek.

Sungmin menutup pintu kamar mandi lalu menguncinya. Dan Sungmin menangis dengan keras di dalam sana.

"M– Min. Min!..." Tersadar. Jiyong segera berlari menuju pintu kamar mandi. Berusaha membuka pintu tersebut –walaupun mustahil– dan mengetuk – ngetuk pintu tersebut.

"Minnie.. maaf. Sungguh, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Min... buka pintunya, tolong.." Jiyong memohon dengan lembut.

"ANNIYA! Hiks.. hiks.. Pergi sana! Dasar bodoh, idiot. Aku membencimu Kwon Jiyong!.." Balas Sungmin berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi, kemudian melempar vas bunga ke pintu.

Prang!

Dan vas tersebut pecah berkeping – keping, karena membentur pintu dengan keras. Membuat Jiyong berjengit kaget dan sedikit menjauh dari pintu.

"Min…" Lirih Jiyong kembali mendekati pintu. Hancur sudah pertahanannya, dan setetes bulir bening itu keluar dari kedua mata Jiyong.

"Jebbal. Maafkan aku, Min…" Jiyong memerosotkan tubuhnya bersandar di depan pintu. Ketukan tangannya di pintu bahkan semakin melemah. Sungmin hanya terus menangis di dalam kamar mandi dengan memeluk kedua lututnya erat.

**.**

**.**

Jiyong berjalan menuju kamar dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minum untuk Sungmin. Tapi saat Jiyong memutar knop pintu, ternyata pintu tersebut tidak bisa di buka.

"Dikunci.. yaa." Jiyong menarik nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar.

Tok. Tok. Tok..

"Minnie…tolong buka pintunya dulu. Sudah seharian kau mengurung diri. Aku tau kau membenciku.. aku minta maaf, tapi kau harus tetap makan. Min…"

"…" Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari Sungmin. Kembali Jiyong menghela nafas sedih.

"Baiklah. Kau pasti tidak ingin melihatku. Jadi… aku letakkan makanannya di depan pintu, ne." Jiyong membungkuk untuk meletakkan nampan berisi makanan tersebut di lantai di depan pintu.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu katakan kepadaku Min. Aku berada di ruangan musik. Dan jangan lupa untuk memakan makananmu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit." Lanjut Jiyong.

"…"

Jiyong menarik nafas lesu menatap nanar pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat, kemudian berbalik meninggalkan pintu kamar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jiyong sesekali memetik senar gitarnya, dan sesekali juga menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas yang berisi not – not melodi– membuat lagu. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Jiyong lebih menyukai seni dan fashion. Terutama dalam bermusik. Tapi ayahnya melarang, karena Jiyong harus meneruskan usahanya.

Namun sang ayah memberi keringanan untuk Jiyong dapat berkarya di bidang yang di sukainya, asal prioritas utama Jiyong haruslah perusahaannya. Nama Kwon Jiyong sebenarnya sudah banyak di kenal sebagai G–Dragon, sang jenius pencipta lagu dan fashionista. Sudah banyak Jiyong menciptakan lagu untuk penyanyi dan band – band papan atas, dan dirinya juga sudah merilis tiga buah single solo berjudul Heartbreaker, Breathe, dan Crayon. Semua singlenya dinyanyikan secara rapp, karena G Dragon adalah seorang rapper. (ceritanya GD baru punya tiga lagu solo)

Dan namanya semakin terkenal akibat single Crayon yang baru di rilisnya. Single Crayon yang berarti Crazy G–Dragon. Jiyong mulai memetik dawai gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

"Yeah.. Finally I realized. That I'm nothing without you. I was so wrong. Forgive me.."

"Dorabojimalgo tteonagara. Tto nareul chatjimalgo saragara.. neoreul saranghaetgie huhoeeopgie.. johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara... geureokjeoreok chamabolmanhae. Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeonaelmanhae… neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeyadwae. Haru Haru mudyeojyeogane…"

Jiyong menghentikan petikan gitarnya. Menyudahi permainan gitar dan nyanyian untuk lagunya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?.. Sungmin pasti sangat marah kepadaku, bahkan dia bilang dia membenciku." Jiyong tersenyum miris. "Kau memang bodoh Kwon Jiyong.." Jiyong merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Min.. aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja membentakmu, sungguh." Ujar Jiyong menatap lekat langit – langit ruangan musiknya.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata, dan beranjak menuju cermin di lemarinya. Sungmin menatap prihatin dirinya di cermin.

"Menyedihkan sekali." Ujar Sungmin lirih. Sungmin melirik pintu kamarnya, sedikit ragu ia membuka pintu itu dengan sangat amat pelan.

Bola mata Sungmin melirik kekanan dan kiri, lalu menatap ke bawah. Menatap sendu nampan berisi makanan yang di taruh oleh Jiyong. Sedikit membungkuk, dirinya mengambil nampan berisi makanan tersebut dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak lupa untuk mengunci pintu itu kembali.

Sungmin memakan makanannya dalam diam, sungguh dia sangat tidak bernafsu. Tapi dirinya harus tetap makan agar tidak sakit, seperti pesan Jiyong. Hahh.. mengingat Jiyong membuatnya kembali tertunduk sedih.

Jujur. Sungmin kaget dengan bentakkan Jiyong, karena Jiyong selalu bersikap baik– walaupun dia tidak. Dan Jiyong juga selalu berbicara dengan nada normal kepadanya– dan tidak sedikit dengan nada menggoda. Justru… Sungmin yang selalu berbicara dengan nada tinggi, kasar, berteriak, dan membentak. Dan Jiyong sama sekali tidak pernah membalas perkataan Sungmin dengan emosi, selalu dengan nada tenang dan sabar.

"Apa aku sudah kelewatan yaa?..." Sungmin terdiam.

Sungmin memang sangat sensitif. Ia tidak bisa jika ada yang berbicara dengan nada tinggi kepadanya, apalagi dengan nada marah. Dirinya pasti akan langsung sedih dan marah. Egois, memang sifatnya Sungmin. Suka membentak, tapi tidak mau untuk dibentak.

Sebenarnya sifat Jiyong dan Sungmin tidak jauh berbeda, hanya saja Jiyong mengecualikan untuk Sungmin. Jiyong berusaha merubah sikapnya agar menjadi lebih dewasa, walaupun umurnya berada dua tahun di bawah Sungmin.

Semua dilakukannya agar dapat mengimbangi Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin nyaman berada di sisinya. Walaupun Jiyong harus menerima penolakan, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah. Sungmin sudah menjadi miliknya, dan selangkah lagi dia pasti bisa mendapatkan hati juga cinta dari Sungmin.

"Aku memang kekanakkan…" Sungmin berujar sangat lirih.

**.**

**.**

Jiyong berjalan menuju kamar. Hari sudah sore, dan ia berniat untuk meminta pakaian kepada Sungmin. Jiyong berhenti melangkah, dan tersenyum menatap nampan yang ia letakkan di lantai sudah tidak ada. Sungmin memakan makanan yang ia berikan. Syukurlah…

Tok.. tok..

"Min.. kau sudah memakan makanannya?.."

**.**

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar suara Jiyong di depan pintu, dan menolehkan kepalanya memandang pintu yang masih tertutup.

"Jika sudah. Letakkan saja lagi nampannya di depan pintu, nanti aku yang akan membereskannya." Lagi Sungmin dengan Jiyong mencoba berbicara dengannya.

"…" Sungmin hanya tetap diam, tak berniat membalas ucapan Jiyong.

"Dan.. ak– aku. Bolehkan aku untuk mengambil pakaianku di dalam?.. aku hanya ingin mengambil pakaian, setelah itu aku akan keluar. Dan aku akan tidur di ruang tengah. Aku tidak mau membuatmu semakin marah dan membenciku, jeongmall mianhaeyo…" Ucap Jiyong.

.

"…"

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Jiyong kembali memanggil Sungmin.

"M– Minnie…"

Cklek!

Pintu itu sedikit terbuka dengan celah yang sangat kecil, Jiyong mengerjapkan matanya terkejut. Dan sebuah tangan terulur keluar, dengan memegang satu stell pakaian cassual. Tanpa buang waktu Jiyong segera mengambil pakaian yang Sungmin berikan.

"Te– terima kasih, Min.."

Sret..

Dan tangan itu kembali terulur keluar, tapi kali ini tangan itu memegang nampan berisi makanan yang sudah habis separuh. Jiyong meletakkan pakaiannya di meja buffet di samping pintu kamar, lalu meraih nampan yang di berikan Sungmin.

Blam. Cklek!

Tepat saat Jiyong menerima nampan, pintu kamar langsung di tutup dan di kunci dengan cepat oleh Sungmin. Jiyong menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis.

'**Bahkan kau tidak mau menunjukkan wajahmu. Kau pasti tidak mau melihatku, nae Sungminnie…'** Batin Jiyong miris. Jiyong berbalik dan berjalan dengan lesu menuju dapur sambil membawa nampan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Love Him**

**::**::**

–**CermePhinaaa–**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jiyong duduk di lantai– yang berada persis dibawah balkon kamarnya dan Sungmin. Jiyong terus tersenyum lebar, mendengar alunan suara tenor milik Sungmin yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Jeolmeul naren jeolmeumeul moreugo.. saranghal ttaen sarangi boiji anhatne…" Sungmin mengalunkan lagu tersebut sambil duduk memeluk lututnya, dan memandang pekatnya langit malam yang dihiasi taburan bintang.

"Hajiman ije dwidoraboni.. urin jeolmgo seoro sarangeul haetguna…" Jiyong memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap alunan lagu yang keluar dari bibir pouty Sungmin.

**.**

"Suaramu indah sekali, Sungminnie…" Jiyong memuji Sungmin dengan suara sangat lirih, dan hanya dia yang dapat mendengarnya.

**.**

"Eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari.. eodiro ganeunji. Amudo moreujiman… eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari.. heeojin moseup idaero…" Sungmin menyudahi alunan lagu tersebut. Kedua manik foxynya berkaca – kaca. Ingatannya melayang jauh pada seorang namja, yang saat ini masih di cintainya.

**.**

Jiyong membuka kedua matanya saat Sungmin berhenti menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Tersenyum miris, Jiyong bergumam.

"Kau sedang merindukan dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan seseorang, Sungminnie?.."

Jiyong tidak bodoh. Di balik ke indahan suara Sungmin, sebenarnya Sungmin menyanyikan lagu tersebut untuk seseorang. Dan Jiyong tau pasti itu bukan untuk dirinya. Jiyong sangat hafal, karena setiap malam Sungmin selalu menyanyikan lagu yang sama di dalam kesendirian. Tentu saja di balik setiap bait lagu, terdapat lirik yang mengandung arti dan makna. (Biar jelas. Cari arti lagu suju-someday di google)

**.**

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. Dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu balkon.

**.**

"Nuguseyo?.. siapa seseorang yang beruntung itu, Minnie?.." Gumam Jiyong.

"Aku memang tidak tau apa – apa soal isi hatimu. Aku hanya orang asing yang sangat egois, dan mencoba masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu untuk memilikimu."

"Ku mohon. Cobalah untuk membuka pintu hatimu untukku, dan cobalah menerimaku. Percayalah.. aku sangat mencintaimu. Cinta yang ku miliki sangat tulus dan tidak dapat diukur dengan apapun. Aku memang keras kepala, tapi semua yang ku katakan adalah jujur." Jiyong terdiam setelah lama bermonolog. Jiyong mengambil nafas dan mulai bernyanyi, untuk menghilangkan kegundahan hatinya.

"Yeah, Since you went away hasn't been the same. In my heart all i got is pain. Could it be that i play the game. To loose you, i can't maintain. Sunlight moonlight you lit my life. Realize, in the night while love shines, bright. Can't let you go, we were meant for forever baby let me know." Jiyong me–rapp bait lagunya.

"Days passed without you can't forget you. Letting me be the cloud hanging above me. Raining on me missing your touch. Nights get longer and it's hard to clutch. We're apart breaks my heart. Its all for the best Minnie, you're my world. In time my love unfurls. Till then wait for you Minnie.." Kembali Jiyong me– rapp bait lagu kedua. (Lirik girl diganti jadi minnie)

"Koe wo kikasete. Sunao ni nareba kitto. Wakariaeru hazu sa. Kokoro wo hiraite.. Koe wo kikasete. Aruitekita michi wa. Bokutachi ni totte kitto. Taisetsu na stepu sa. Sono mirai e no.." Untuk bait ini Jiyong menyanyikannya dengan nada biasa, setelahnya Jiyong tersenyum menatap langit.

**.**

**.**

Tanpa di ketahui oleh Jiyong. Seseorang yang Jiyong bicarakan sedang memperhatikannya– mengintipnya dan mendengar semua ucapan serta nyanyian Jiyong yang ditujukan untuknya, dari tangga. Tubuhnya tertutupi oleh dinding yang menjadi pembatas antara ruang tengah dan tangga.

Awalnya Sungmin ingin melihat keadaan Jiyong– takut Jiyong kedinginan, dan keadaan Jiyong baik – baik saja. Lalu Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya untuk kembali ke kamar, saat mendengar Jiyong sedang berujar mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Sungmin mendengar semua ucapan Jiyong. **'Apakah aku sejahat itu?. Aku tau cinta Jiyong sangat tulus. Hanya saja… 'dia' masih berada di dalam hatiku. Untuk itu kuharap kau tidak akan menyerah untuk memenangkan hatiku. Jiyongie… sedikit demi sedikit aku akan berusaha untuk menerimamu di dalam hatiku.'** Batin Sungmin. Sungmin kembali menaiki tangga setelah Jiyong menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Seulas senyum lembut terukir di bibir Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Love Him ..ToBeContinued..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Whoahh.. gak nyangka. Ini pertama kalinya bikin chapter dengan jumlah kata paling banyak. Dan responnya juga yang paling banyak, padahal saya pikir bakalan gak ada yang suka G Dragon sama Sungmin. Oh iya.. kayanya saya bakalan lama update karena UN udah didepan mata bro~

Dan soal siapa namja yang masih dicintain Sungmin, masih ada didalem kotak. Ada yang mau ngasih saran siapa yang jadi namja itu? Pake alesannya okeh. Jika kalian protes karena AN sangat bejibun, karena saya orangnya cerewet :D dan males buat nanggepin review yang nanya sama saya, padahal udah jelas jawaban ada didalem cerita. Males baca sih, jadi gak taukan..

Doa'kan saya eoh para chingudeul, biar bisa dan lancar ngerjain semua soal ujian apalagi UN. Pay – pay.. Saranghanda.. Get Your Crayon.. Why so serious? **–G Dragon mode–**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Love Him**

Cast :  
Kwon Jiyong (G-Dragon)  
Lee Sungmin

Warning :  
This is **CRAICK PAIR**. Don't like don't read!. **Gak suka, tolong jangan dibaca**. Lalu segera tekan "**X **or** Exit**". Because, this story is **yaoi**. Jangan protes (flame, bashing) karena ini dunia saya.** Ini hanya cerita fiksi, not real. Just my imagination.**

Note :  
**Saya tidak pernah bilang kalo FFN adalah dunia milik saya, yang saya bilang dunia saya adalah fic milik saya**. Saya gak milih-milih review atau cuma cari pujian.** Saya cuma katakan gak terima protesan, bukan berarti saya gak nerima kritik dan saran. **Kritik dan saran itu jelas beda sama protes.

Sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menghina saya. Monggo… tolong dibaca dulu ceritanya, dimana letak kesalahannya sampe bikin kalian marah dan ngeluarin satu kebun binatang buat saya, terus coba dipikirin lagi.. bener gak itu. Nah!. baru kalian komentar, kalo bisa tolong pake kata-kata dalam bahasa yang baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Story begin… **

**To Love Him – Chapter 2: Feeling…**

**::**::**

**Present By :  
**–**CermePhinaaa–**

**::**::**

**.**

**(Sekali lagi, TOLONG KALO GAK SUKA cerita ini. TOLONG pake BANGET JANGAN DIBACA dan pada DIEM AJA gak usah protes** (Bashing, Flame).** Saya udah ingetin, kalo masih pada protes.. hanya Tuhan dan anda yang tau, apa mata dan otak anda masih berfungsi. Kalo pada ngerti dan paham, saya sangat-sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian.)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Ugh…" Jiyong mengerang samar dalam tidurnya diatas sofa, matanya mengerjap – ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya.

Deg!

'**Sungmin?...'** Batin Jiyong ragu, lalu mengucek – ngucek matanya. Lagi, dia memandang kedepan. **'Benar, itu Sungmin. Lalu, kenapa dia tersenyum kepadaku?...'**

"MWO!." Jiyong berteriak sedikit terkejut lalu mendudukan tubuhnya, menatap tak percaya kedepan. Dihadapannya kini terdapat seorang Sungmin– istrinya yang sedang tersenyum manis, sambil menatapnya.

"Selamat pagi… Jiyongie…" Sapa Sungmin dengan senyum yang semakin lebar.

Jiyong terdiam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu. **'Apa aku masih bermimpi? Oh Tuhan.. jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku.'** Harap Jiyong, lalu menepuk pipinya keras membuatnya memekik dan meringis kecil.

Sungmin mendekati Jiyong, lalu berlutut disamping Jiyong. "Aish, Jiyongie.. jangan memukul pipimu, lihat jadi memerahkan." Sungmin mengusap lembut pipi Jiyong, menatapnya khawatir.

"Jadi.. ini bukan mimpi…" Gumam Jiyong. Sungmin berhenti mengusap pipi Jiyong, lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja bukan. Mianhae, kemarin aku sangat kasar dan keterlaluan." Ujar Sungmin, Jiyong mengangkat dagu Sungmin untuk menatap mata foxy tersebut.

"Itu bukan salahmu, tapi… kya! Aku sangat bahagia sekali, bahagia sekali." Jiyong memekik senang dan mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin. "Bolehkah aku berharap, kalau aku sudah mendapat sedikit ruang di hatimu?." Jiyong melepas dekapannya dan menatap intens Sungmin. "Kau sudah mencintaiku kan Min?.."

"Mu– mungkin. Untuk itu.. jeball jangan menyerah untuk terus mengajariku bagaimana cara mencintai seorang Kwon Jiyong…" Ungkapan Sungmin, membuahkan senyum lebar dibibir Jiyong.

"Ne! Tentu, tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menyerah!." Sahut Jiyong bersemangat, kemudian Jiyong menatap ragu kepada Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa Jiyongie?." Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Umm.. i– itu.. ak– aku." Jiyong menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggaruk keningnya.

"Aku? Itu? Aku itu apa?..." Tanya Sungmin yang semakin heran dengan sikap Jiyong.

"Umm.. i– itu.. tapi kau jangan marah ne?" Jiyong mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya ragu, Sungmin hanya diam. "Bo– boleh tidak a– aku umm… a– aku. Aku meminta… morning kissku?..." Cicit Jiyong lalu memejamkan matanya erat dan menunduk, takut akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin hanya terdiam– kaget, sesaat Sungmin menarik nafas untuk mengontrol emosi dan debar jantungnya.

Tanpa diduga, Sungmin menangkup kedua pipi Jiyong –Jiyong semakin erat memejamkan matanya– dan…

Chup!

Sungmin mencium kilat bibir Jiyong, lalu segera beranjak dengan sedikit berlari menuju dapur. Sungmin segera mendudukan dirinya dikursi meja makan, dan menutup rapat wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aish, apa yang aku lakukan? Dasar bodoh." Sungmin merutuki perbuatannya barusan, dan memegang kedua pipi chubbynya yang kini sudah merona merah. "Kenapa rasanya hangat? Aigo.. aku malu sekali." Sungmin tersenyum dan memegang dada kirinya. "Perasaan ini?.. perasaan yang membuat jantungku terasa ingin meledak."

**.**

**.**

Jiyong masih terpaku di tempatnya, kedua matanya membulat kaget. Dengan perlahan dia meraba bibirnya yang tadi dicium oleh Sungmin, rasa hangat yang di tinggalkan oleh bibir Sungmin masih terasa. Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan ciuman yang dulu, walaupun hanya kecupan… tapi Jiyong merasakan perasaan yang Sungmin salurkan.

Jiyong tidak bisa berkata apa – apa, karena dirinya sangat senang bahkan sangat senang sekali. Jiyong hanya dapat tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi – giginya.

"Jiyong! Cepat mandi, dan segera sarapan." Panggilan Sungmin membuat Jiyong tersadar, dengan secepat kilat Jiyong berlari menuju dapur.

**.**

**.**

Segera dipeluknya tubuh Sungmin dari belakang, yang sedang menata sarapan dimeja makan.

"Minnie chagiya… aigo! Aku senang sekali, terima kasih atas ciumannya." Secepat kilat Jiyong membalikkan tubuh Sungmin kearahnya.

Chup!

Jiyong mencium kilat bibir Sungmin, dan segera melesat cepat menuju kamar mandi. Dan sekarang kini Sungmin yang terpaku dan terkejut. Sungmin meraba bibirnya, dan wajahnya memanas hingga seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jiyong mesuuuummm!." Teriak Sungmin kemudian tertawa kecil.

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan didalam kamar mandi Jiyong sudah terkikik geli, mendapat reaksi Sungmin dan mendengar teriakannya.

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya kau ingin mengajakku pergi kemana eoh?.." Sungmin bertanya kepada Jiyong yang sedang mengunci pintu rumah mereka.

"Sudah kubilang chagiya.. aku ingin kita pergi jalan – jalan dan berkeliling kota, sepertinya bagus. Lagipula masih dua hari lagi aku libur." Jawab Jiyong mendekati Sungmin.

"Ne, aku tau. Tapi.. tidak perlukan kita memakai baju yang sama." Sungmin berujar menunjuk hodienya.

Jiyong dan Sungmin memakai hodie yang sama berwarna putih. Hanya saja dikupluk hodie Sungmin terdapat telinga kelinci berwarna pink, dan kupluk hodie Jiyong bertelinga panda berwarna hitam.

"Tidak apa – apa tau.. kita itu akan jadi kelihatan romantis, hehe…" Ujar Jiyong terkekeh.

"Ish." Sungmin hanya mengerucut sebal.

"Sudah. Kajja, kita berangkat." Jiyong mengulurkan tangan kanannya, Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Jiyong. Dan jadilah mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

**.**

* * *

**::**::**

**To Love Him**

**::**::**

**CermePhinaaa**

**::**::**

**.**

Jiyong dan Sungmin sedang berjalan – jalan dipinggir jalan, disamping mereka banyak berderet bermacam – macam toko, yang menjual berbagai macam barang dan makanan. Tangan kanan Jiyong terangkat untuk melingkari pinggang Sungmin, membawa tubuh istrinya menjadi lebih dekat dengannya.

"Jiyongie, tanganmu." Desis Sungmin.

"Mwoya?.." Jiyong menatap Sungmin heran. Sungmin berdecak dan mencoba melepas tangan Jiyong. "Ya, kenapa dilepas. Akukan hanya ingin lebih dekat." Jiyong meraih pinggang Sungmin kembali, tapi Sungmin lebih dulu menghindar dan berlari meninggalkan Jiyong.

"Hahaha… coba tangkap aku jika bisa, wee…" Ejek Sungmin dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu tertawa sambil berlari.

"Mwo. Sungmin–yah! Ya. Jangan lari, ish! Lihat saja jika tertangkap aku akan menciummu…" Jiyong berlari menyusul Sungmin dengan seringai lucunya.

"Mwo!." Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat melihat Jiyong yang berlari dengan cepat, refleks. Dia juga berlari dengan cepat.

Mereka terus berlari memutari taman kota dengan tertawa dan saling mengejek satu sama lain, orang – orang di sekeliling mereka hanya tertawa kecil dan bergumam betapa manisnya mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Hoshh! Hah.. hah.. hahh…" Jiyong berhenti berlari saat kebutuhan oksigen menderanya, Jiyong menumpukan kedua tangannya dikedua lututnya.

"Sungminnie!... berhenti dulu– aku lelah…" Panggil Jiyong dengan masih terus mengatur nafasnya.

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang memandang Jiyong dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. "Anniyo!..." Jawabnya lalu melanjutkan larinya lagi.

"Min– akh! sse– sakhhh! Ohh.. jan– jantungku!." Jiyong jatuh berlutut sambil meremas dada kirinya, wajahnya juga nampak menahan sakit.

Sungmin kembali menghentikan larinya dan menoleh kehadap Jiyong. "Kau bohongkan Jiyongie!..." Tanya Sungmin cukup keras.

"Arghttt!" Jiyong mengerang sakit, dan kemudian tubuh Jiyong jatuh menubruk tanah. Karena Jiyong kehilangan kesadarannya– pingsan.

"Ji– Jiyongie! Kau.. kau bercandakan?" Masih Sungmin bertanya dengan ragu dan sedikit panik.

"…"

Sungmin semakin panik saat Jiyong tidak membalasnya, dengan segera dia berlari menghampiri Jiyong. "Jiyongie… palli ieronna.. kau pasti bercandakan?..." Sungmin menepuk – nepuk pipi Jiyong.

"Dorr! Tertipu!..." Tiba – tiba Jiyong berujar dan membuat Sungmin kaget.

Grep!

Jiyong langsung membuka kedua matanya sambil tertawa, lalu kedua tangan Jiyong mencengkram kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Huwaaa! Hiya.. ya! Kau bohong Jiyongie.. lepaskan. Dasar menyebalkan…" Sungmin berujar dengan kesal sambil terus berontak untuk melepas cengkraman tangan Jiyong.

"Hahaha… habisnya kau berlari terus, jadinya aku pura – pura pingsan saja." Sahut Jiyong.

"…" Sungmin langsung terdiam menanggapi candaan Jiyong, yang menurutnya sangat tidak lucu ini. Nafas Sungmin semakin memburu dan menatap Jiyong dengan kesal.

"Mmm.. Min.. kau marah yaa padaku?..." Cicit Jiyong.

Brukh…

Sungmin langsung beranjak bangkit, setelah ia mendorong tubuh Jiyong hingga menghempas tanah kembali.

"Kau pikir ini lucu! Aku hampir saja mau menangis tadi…" Sungmin berujar dengan nada tinggi, kedua matanya mulai memerah dan berair.

"Hiks… dasar bodoh!." Dengan cepat Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Jiyong.

"Min! Min!.." Jiyong segera bangkit dan menyusul Sungmin. Dan untungnya dengan lari Jiyong yang sangat cepat, ia jadi bisa menyusul Sungmin. Lalu segera meraih tubuh Sungmin dengan memeluknya erat.

"Lep–"

"Mianhae. Mianhae. Mianhae. Mianhae… jeongmall mianhae Sungminnie…" Jiyong memotong ucapan Sungmin dan segera menggantinya dengan ucapan maafnya, yang membuat Sungmin terdiam. Jiyong menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, dan menatap sendu wajah Sungmin yang memerah serta basah karena air matanya.

"Mianhae ne?" Jiyong bertanya dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungmin menatap kedua mata Jiyong, dan kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Ne, aku maafkan. Tapi, jangan kau ulangi lagi."

"Nde.. nde, tentu saja. Gomawo." Jiyong mengangguk lalu memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"Jiyongie… aku mau es krim…" Tiba – tiba saja Sungmin berujar didalam pelukan Jiyong.

"Mwo?" Jiyong melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin. "Es krim?..." Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Arraso. Kajja, kita beli es krim." Kemudian Jiyong merangkul pundak Sungmin dan mengajaknya membeli es krim.

**.**

**.**

"Ommo.. Jiyongie, es krim strawberrynya enak sekali." Pekik Sungmin senang, sambil terus memakan es krim ukuran jumbo didalam sebuah mangkuk. Jiyong hanya menyetujui Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil, dan memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang sedang memakan es krim karena sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Jiyongie…" Sungmin menghentikan acara makan es krimnya, dan memanggil Jiyong dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

Chup!

Jiyong mengecup bibir Sungmin dan sedikit menjilatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!." Sedikit terkejut Sungmin bertanya.

"Hanya membersihkan sedikit noda es krim dibibirmu…" Jawab Jiyong dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya, aish! Sudahlah." Jawab Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap taman kota lewat jendela kedai es krim, Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat banyak anak – anak kecil yang sedang bermain disana.

"Jiyongie… aku mau makan es krim bersama mereka…" Gumam Sungmin masih terus menatap keluar. Jiyong mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin, dan ia juga tersenyum.

"Nde.. kajja.. kita belikan es krim untuk mereka, dan kita makan es krimnya bersama – sama lalu bermain bersama mereka." Ujar Jiyong tersenyum sangat lebar.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**::**::**

**To Love Him**

**::**::**

**CermePhinaaa**

**::**::**

**.****.**

"Annyeong… adik – adik. Lihat! Hyung belikan es krim buat kalian semua. Kalian mauuuu?!..." Kata Jiyong tertawa girang sambil berlari menghampiri kumpulan anak – anak yang sedang bermain itu, dan Sungmin mengikuti Jiyong dengan berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Wuuaaa! Es krim! Kami mau!..." Anak – anak itu berhenti bermain dan dengan cepat mengerubungi Jiyong, yang membawa dua buah kantung plastik berukuran besar.

"Ne, ne.. satu – satu.. tidak usah saling berebut. Semuanya pasti kebagian eoh…" Jiyong membagikan es krimnya dengan terus tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin memperhatikan Jiyong lalu tersenyum lembut. **'Jiyongie… ternyata masih banyak sisi menarik dari dirimu, yang belum aku ketahui semuanya.'** Sungmin mendekati Jiyong, yang sedang mengusap pipi seorang bocah laki – laki dengan tersenyum.

"Waeyo? Siapa namamu adik kecil?." Sungmin berjongkok disamping Jiyong. Bocah itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sungmin, kedua matanya membulat lucu.

"Mwo… nunna imut sekali…" Kagumnya. Jiyong melirik Sungmin dan sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Mwo? Adik kecil aku bukan yeoja, tapi aku ini namja. Jadi panggil aku hyung, arra." Jelas Sungmin dengan sedikit menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Andwae! Hyung itu seperti ini." Tunjuk bocah itu kepada Jiyong. "Kalau kau lebih cocok jadi nunna… hehe… namaku Chanyeol, nunna imut." Ujar bocah itu– Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ne, Chanyeollie. lalu bagaimana es krimnya, enak?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Heum. Enak!. Tapi… nama nunna siapa?..." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku Sungmin, tapi kenapa kau tidak bertanya siapa nama dia juga?" Sungmin bertanya balik.

"Nde, Min nunna. Aku sudah tau nama dia, G Dragon hyung…" Chanyeol menatap Jiyong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dia bilang aku adalah idolanya, Min." Jelas Jiyong.

"Ne, dan nanti kalau aku sudah besar.. pasti aku akan menjadi rapper yang hebat sama sepertimu hyung." Sahut Chanyeol.

Lalu ke enam anak lainnya ikut bergabung bersama mereka bertiga.

"Annyeong haseyo… GD hyung dan Min nunna…" Sapa mereka semua.

"Namaku Baro." Sahut seorang bocah namja berpipi bulat.

"Aku Baekhyun, temannya Yeollie…" Ujar seorang bocah namja manis yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol.

"Aku Sandeul." Sahut seorang bocah laki – laki disamping Baro.

"Kalau namaku Ren…" Ujar seorang bocah laki – laki dengan wajah cantik.

"Namaku Kwangmin."

"Dan aku Youngmin."

"Kami berdua saudara kembar…" Sahut Kwangmin dan Youngmin lalu tertawa kecil.

"Nde.. kalian lucu sekali eoh. Apalagi kau…" Jiyong menarik Baro mendekat lalu menggesek hidungnya dengan hidung Baro.

"Kau juga cantik sekali Ren…" Ujar Sungmin kagum memandang Ren, yang hanya dapat tersenyum malu.

"GD hyung… kami mau mendengar GD hyung rapp." Ujar Kwangmin.

"Ndeee…." Sahut semua anak tersebut, sambil menatap Jiyong dengan mata berbinar – binar. Jiyong tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit untuk berdiri.

"Ne. GD hyung akan membawakan lagu Crayon, untuk kalian semua…" Ujar Jiyong lalu mengambil nafas dan mulai menyanyikan bait lagunya dengan rapp.

"Ajikdo kkulliji anha yes I'm a pretty boy. Nan nara danyeo so fly nall ari boy. Wolh wasumog geumtoil nan bappa oppa nappa Baaaad boy. I'm a G to the D Gold N Diamonds boy. Nuga anirae U know I beez that oneurui DJ naneun cheori neoneun miae. Agassi agassi nan sungyeorhan Jiyong-ssi iri wabwayo gwiyomi ne namja chinguneun. Jimotmi neon machi dalmatji nae isang hyeong so give me some, gimtae huiwa gimhuiseon oh my god jeon jihyeon…"

Saat bernyanyi Jiyong mulai menggendong anak – anak itu secara bergantian, anak – anak yang lain bahkan ikut bernyanyi dan bertepuk tangan mengiringi lagu yang dibawakan Jiyong. Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat mereka.

"Why so serious?.. Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your crayon  
Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your. Why so serious? Come on girls Come on boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon Come on girls Come on boys Come on come on Get your crayon crayon. Meori eokkae mureup bal swag." Jiyong mengakhiri lagunya, lalu membungkukkan badannya. "Kamsahamnida."

Sungmin bertepuk tangan dengan keras, membuat Jiyong mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sungmin. "Ottheokhe? Bagus sekali bukan, penampilan GD hyung?..."

"Neee… GD hyung, is the best!.." Seru anak – anak itu senang.

Jiyong mendekati Sungmin dan merangkul pinggang Sungmin. "Gomawo… GD hyung dan–" Jiyong melirik Sungmin, Sungmin membalas lirikkan Jiyong. "Min nunna… sangat senang sekali bisa bermain dengan kalian semua, nde?..." Jiyong menatap Sungmin lagi.

"Ne. nu– nunna senang sekali, bisa bermain bersama kalian." Sungmin tersenyum dengan sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kami juga… apalagi bisa bertemu dan bermain dengan idola kami." Sahut anak – anak itu tersenyum lebar menatap Jiyong dan Sungmin.

"Kapan – kapan kita main lagi yaa, Min nunna, GD hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sungmin berjongkok didepan Baekhyun dan membelai kepala itu dengan sayang. "Tentu saja." Sahut Sungmin lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun.

"Mwo!. Kami juga mau dicium sama Min nunna kaya Baekkie tadi…"

Sungmin tertawa memandang anak – anak yang lain, yang mulai mendekatinya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aigo… tidak usah cemberut seperti itu. Kajja, sini nunna cium…" Sungmin mulai menarik wajah para bocah itu satu per satu dan menciumnya. Jiyong tersenyum melihat itu, dan lirihan lesu pun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku juga mau dicium sama Minnie…"

"Gomawo… Min nunna dan GD hyung." Sahut anak – anak itu senang.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**To Love Him**

**.**

**CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin membawa segelas teh hangat dengan kedua tangannya, ia berjalan menghampiri Jiyong yang sedang duduk bersila dibalkon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanya Sungmin saat melihat Jiyong yang sibuk dengan ipadnya, Sungmin ikut duduk disamping Jiyong– penasaran.

"Aku. Aku hanya sedang melihat foto – foto kita saat bersama anak – anak kecil tadi." Sahut Jiyong tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar ipad. Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya disamping wajah Jiyong, untuk melihat apa yang Jiyong lihat.

"Aigo… Baro dan si kembar itu lucu sekali." Gumam Sungmin.

"Ne, kau benar sekali Min. Chanyeol bahkan tampan sekali, sama sepertiku." Sahut Jiyong.

"Ck, narsis sekali. Sini pinjam.. aku juga mau lihat." Sungmin menaruh gelasnya dilantai disampingnya, lalu menarik ipad Jiyong dari sang pemilik.

"Ne… Minniemin." Sahut Jiyong. Jiyong beringsut duduk dibelakang Sungmin, kedua kakinya diluruskan disamping kanan dan kiri kaki Sungmin. Dan Jiyong langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan." Tanya Sungmin menoleh kebelakang menatap Jiyong.

"Wae, aku hanya duduk dibelakangmu sambil memelukmu." Jawab Jiyong terkekeh lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Jiyong mencium pipi Sungmin dan menaruh dagunya dipundak Sungmin.

"Sudah. Kajja, kita lihat lagi foto – fotonya."

"Ish." Sahut Sungmin sedikit kesal dan mulai kembali memainkan ipad Jiyong.

**.**

**.**

Masih diposisi yang sama. Jiyong dan Sungmin sudah tidak lagi berkutat dengan ipad Jiyong, sekarang mereka hanya terdiam sambil menatap langit malam.

"Sungminnie… aku ingin mendengar suaramu bernyanyi. Kajja, nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku ne?" Pinta Jiyong.

"Hehe… memangnya kau ingin sekali apa, mendengar aku bernyanyi eoh?." Sahut Sungmin.

"Aish, kau ini. Tentu saja aku ingin sekali…"

"Tapi, sayang sekali. Aku sedang malas." Ucap Sungmin. Jiyong menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah, aku saja yang bernyanyi…" Ungkap Jiyong. "Love, ohh baby my Min. Geudaen naui juhnbu nunbushige areum dawoon. Naui shinbu jushin suhnmul. Haengbokh angayo geudaeui. Gagman nunesuh nunmuri heureujyo. Gagman muhri pappuri dwel ddaeggajido. Naui sarang naui geudae saranghal guhseul na maengsehal geyo."

"Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge I do… nuhl saranghaneun guhl I do… nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhn suh I do… nuhreul jikyuh julge my love…" Tiba – tiba saja Sungmin ikut bernyanyi bersama Jiyong, membuat Jiyong tersenyum kepadanya.

"Wooriga naireul muh guhdo. Wooseumyuh saragago shipuh. Would you marry me? Naui modeun nareul hamgge hae jullae?. Himdeulgo uryuwuhdo I do. Neul naega isseulge I do. Wooriga hamgge haneun manheun nal dongan I do. Maeil gamsahalge my love." Sungmin menyanyikan bait lagunya sambil tersenyum.

"Naega geudae ege deuril guhsseun sarangbakke uhbjyo. Geujuh geuppunin guhl bojalguh tuhbiyo. Suhtulluh boigo manhi bujok haedo naui sarang. Naui geudae jikyuh julgeyo. Hangjiman yaksokhae jullae? Museunil issuhdo. Woori suhro saranghagiro geuppuniya." Rap Jiyong.

"Nawa gyuh rhonhae jullae? I do…" Sungmin menyanyikan bait terakhir lagu tersebut.

Prok.. prok.. prok..

"Whoahh… suaramu benar – benar indah Sungminnie." Puji Jiyong sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Gamsahee. Kau juga merapp lagunya dengan baik." Sahut Sungmin, dan mereka langsung tertawa bersama.

"Jiyongie…" Panggilan Sungmin menghentikan tawa mereka.

"Ye?"

"Aku mau rambutku diblonde sepertimu." Ujar Sungmin menengok ke Jiyong.

"Baiklah. Besok kita kesalon, ne." Jawab Jiyong.

"Tapi, kau juga harus mengganti model rambutmu. Aku mau melihat kau yang berambut pirang."

"Tentu my chagie… kulakukan apapun untukmu." Sahut Jiyong.

"Ya, dasar berlebihan. Sekarang gendong aku, aku ngantuk." Titah Sungmin.

"Mwo, menggendongmu?... anniya, kau berat." Canda Jiyong.

"Mwoh? Berat katamu. Dasar menyebalkan." Sungmin langsung berbalik dan mencubit tubuh Jiyong berkali – kali, membuat Jiyong meringis sakit dan mencoba menghindar.

"Aww… appo. Appoyo Min… ne– ne aku menyerah, aku minta maaf. Ya, berhenti Min– sakit…"

"Makanya cepat gendong aku!." Sahut Sungmin.

"Iya– iya, maaf." Jiyong bangkit untuk berdiri dan mulai menggendong Sungmin dengan brydal style, lalu membawa tubuh Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**To Love Him**

**.**

**CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**.**

"Aku menyesal karena telah menuruti permintaanmu, untuk mengganti warna rambutmu itu Minnie." Gerutu Jiyong sambil menyetir mobilnya.

Bagaimana tidak menyesal, jika rambut blonde malah membuat Sungmin jadi kelihatan makin imut dan cantik. Menyesal sekali. Jika Sungmin dengan rambut blonde ini akan dilihat oleh orang banyak, pasti mereka akan jatuh hati kepada Sungmin. Ooh andwae!

"Haha.. kenapa? Aku menyukainya tau." Ujar Sungmin masih terus bercermin pada sebuah kaca kecil. "Oh iya. Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kita akan ke bandara untuk menjemput temanku, Seungri. Kau kenal dia kan?." Jawab Jiyong.

"Seungri. Yup, aku tau. Dia adik sepupu dari kekasih Ryeowook, Kim Kibum." Sahut Sungmin, lalu mengusap surai pirang milik Jiyong.

"Aku juga menyukai rambut pirangmu ini Jiyongie…" Katanya.

Ckit!.

Jiyong menghentikan mobilnya dengan rem mendadak. Segera dia menatap tak percaya kepada Sungmin, yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Benarkah? Aigo.. aku senang sekali. Jarang – jarang aku mendengar istriku ini, yang akan memujiku." Ujar Jiyong tak percaya.

"Ya! Kau berlebihan Jiyong. Cepat jalan, kau lihat kebelakang. Banyak kendaraan yang macet, karena kau menghentikan mobilmu ini." Ucap Sungmin.

Chup!

Jiyong mencium bibir pouty itu dengan cepat, lalu beralih kembali menyetir mobilnya.

"Ne, gomawo Minnie chagiya…" Ujar Jiyong senang.

Sungmin tersadar dari diamnya, dan langsung mencubit pinggang Jiyong dengan keras. Membuat Jiyong memekik dengan keras.

"Arght! Appoyo… Minnie." Ringis Jiyong sambil mengusap – usap pinggangnya yang tadi dicubit oleh Sungmin.

"Rasakan." Sahut Sungmin dengan tertawa kecil.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Bandara.

"Seungri–ah!..." Panggil Jiyong cukup keras, saat ia melihat Seungri yang sedang duduk dibangku tunggu. Dengan langkah cepat Jiyong menghampiri Sungmin, tangan kanannya juga tak lepas dari menggenggam tangan kiri Sungmin.

"Ya! Jiyongie.. pelan – pelan saja jalannya. Kakiku sakit tau." Gerutu Sungmin. Jiyong berhenti sebentar lalu menatap Sungmin yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ooh.. hehe.. maaf, Minnie. Aku terburu – buru, hanya agar Seungri tidak mengomel kepada kita nanti." Kata Jiyong dengan menggaruk keningnya. "Kajja." Jiyong dan Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Seungri–ah… maaf kita terlambat menjemputmu." Jelas Jiyong dan Seungri hanya menatap malas kepada Jiyong.

"Ne. lagipula aku bisa apa." Sahut Seungri sedikit sebal lalu memandang Sungmin yang berdiri disamping kanan Jiyong. "Aigo… Minnie hyungie. Kau diberi apa hingga mau ikut bersama Jiyong hyung, terlebih lagi kau yang terus digandeng Jiyong hyung." Ujar Seungri dengan sedikit geleng – geleng kepala. Sungmin hanya tertawa canggung.

"Ck. Kau ini." Decak Jiyong. "Tentu saja, aku hanya memberi Minnie chagiya sebuah cinta. Ne?" Jiyong menatap Sungmin dengan harap.

"E– emm.. ya seperti itulah yang kau lihat Seungri–ah." Jelas Sungmin.

"Ooh… arraseo." Sahut Seungri.

"Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan perbincangan ini nanti saja. Lebih baik sekarang kita cepat pulang. Kajja, Seungri–ah. kau bawa koper – kopermu itu sendiri." Ujar Jiyong.

"Ya.. ya.. Jiyongie hyung.. tunggu sebentar. Hyung ku masih ada ditoilet, kita tunggu dia dulu." Ucap Seungri membuat Jiyong berhenti.

"Ck, kau tidak bilang jika membawa seseorang. Lalu, nuguseyo?" Tanya Jiyong.

"Hehe… mian." Seungri sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya. " Dia hyung sepupuku. Kakak dari Kim Kibum. Minnie hyungie pasti tau Kibummie yang memiliki seorang kakak kan?..."

Deg!

Tiba – tiba saja tubuh Sungmin terasa kaku, dan Jiyong merasakan itu. Karena Sungmin meremas tangannya cukup kuat, Jiyong menatap Sungmin dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Waeyo, umm?.." Tanya Jiyong sedikit mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin, Sungmin menggeleng pelan lalu sedikit tersenyum.

"Anniya, tidak apa – apa." Jawab Sungmin.

"Nah! Itu dia hyung ku." Pekik Seungri menunjuk seorang namja tinggi bermata sedikit bulat yang berjalan menghampiri mereka, Jiyong dan Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Seungri. "Aigo.. kau lama sekali hyungie." Ujar Seungri saat namja tinggi itu sudah berada dihadapan mereka.

"Mianhae.. baby panda. Tadi saat ditoilet, hyungie sempat mengantri." Kata namja tinggi itu sambil mengacak rambut Seungri.

'**Suara itu. Dia?...'** Sesaat Sungmin merasakan dunianya berhenti berputar dan hanya ada namja tinggi itu dimatanya. **'Kenapa harus saat ini kau kembali. Disaat aku sudah mulai melupakanmu dan mulai mencintai Jiyongie.'**

Puk.. puk..

"Minnie.. kau tidak apa – apa eoh? Kau sakit?." Tepukan tangan Jiyong kepada pipinya membuat Sungmin kembali kealam sadarnya, Sungmin memberikan senyum yang mengartikan dirinya baik – baik saja kepada Jiyong. "Maafkan Sungmin yang tidak membalas jabatan perkenalanmu. Sepertinya memang istriku ini tidak baik – baik saja." Ujar Jiyong kembali memandang namja tinggi itu yang mulai tersenyum.

"Gwenchana. Sepertinya memang Sungmin tidak baik – baik saja, ne." Namja tinggi itu menatap Sungmin dengan senyum. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kaku dan ia menarik ujung baju Jiyong.

"Jiyongie.. ayo kita cepat pulang, aku pusing." Lirih Sungmin lalu membenamkan wajahnya disela leher Jiyong, kemudian memeluk Jiyong dari samping. Tangan kanan Jiyong langsung mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Ne. ayo kita pulang. Seungri–ah, hyung shi. Aku dan Sungmin menunggu kalian di mobil saja ya, maaf kami tidak bisa membantu untuk membawakan koper kalian." Pamit Jiyong sebelum membawa tubuh Sungmin kembali ke mobil.

"Gwenchana Jiyong hyungie… kajja, bawa kopermu hyungie…" Ujar Seungri lalu menyenggol sedikit pinggang namja tinggi itu, yang terus menatap kepergian Sungmin dan Jiyong dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

'**Kau tau kenapa aku kembali Sungmin? Karena aku baru sadar, ternyata aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi… sayang sekali kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Apa kau sudah benar – benar melupakanku?, yang selalu kau sebut sang pangeran dari negeri dongeng?. Ku rasa tidak. Jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan, jika aku merebutmu darinya. Cih, Kwon Jiyong. Kau tidak tau siapa aku, bagiku kau hanya seorang bocah ingusan.'** Sebuah senyum meremehkan terpatri diwajah tampan sang namja tinggi bermata sedikit bulat tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Love Him**

**.**

**ToBeContinued…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Annyeong. Makin ngawur saja cerita ini, maaf – maaf.

Ada yang tau siapa namja tinggi bermata sedikit bulat itu? Yang jelas dia bermarga Kim, karena dia hyung kandung dari Kim Kibum (ceritanya loh). Ahh.. maaf jika saya selipin KiWook, entah kenapa saya lagi suka aja sama mereka.

Ya seperti itulah saya, selalu serba terserah sendiri. **Jadi buat yang gak suka dengan karya saya, karena pake pair yang super abnormal. Mendingan pada diem aja gak usah dibaca apalagi marah – marah.** Soalnya saya gak mau jadi penyebab kalian berwajah cepat tua, karena marah – marah terus. Soalnya kalo cepet tua berarti cepet… (sensor)

Kalo ada yang protes, tolong pake tata karma berbahasa yang baik. Karena gak enak aja jika kalian itu seorang yang cantik dan ganteng, tapi ngomongnya gak sebagus tampangnya. Kecuali, kalo emang kalian kebalikan dari ganteng dan cantik makanya ngomongnya 'kasar'. Kalian pasti bisa dong berbahasa seperti yang contohkan ini? Walaupun arti kata – katanya 'menyindir', tapi kalimatnya kan masih enak buat dibaca.

Buat kalian yang masih menyukai cerita saya. Selamat! Kalian mendapat satu paket cinta dan kasih sayang dari Chely, alias saya sang author. Muehehehe… saranghae?


	4. Chapter 4

**To Love Him**

Cast :  
Kwon Jiyong (G-Dragon)  
Lee Sungmin

**.**

Warning :  
This is **CRAICK PAIR**. Don't like don't read!. **Gak suka, tolong jangan dibaca**. Lalu segera tekan "**X **or** Exit**". Because, this story is **yaoi**. Jangan protes (flame, bashing) karena ini dunia saya.** Ini hanya cerita fiksi, not real. Just my imagination. **Buat yang pengen M–Preg. Ini saya jadikan M–Preg.

**.**

**.**

Note :  
Terima kasih banyak buat semua reader yang masih menyukai cerita saya.

**.**

**Balasan Review :**

**paprikapumkin :** Bukan Seunghyun TOP lohhh, coba tebak lagi. TOP itukan Choi Seunghyun. Sedangkan ini bermarga Kim.

**cloud3024 :** Iya, Sii GD emang iseng. Hahaha.. ayo coba tebak siapa namja itu?..

**kang eun hwa** : hehe, yang jelas namja itu bukan TOP apalagi Kyuhyun. Ini bermarga Kim, lohhh…

**hyukie :** Seneng deh dibilang cerita ini keren. Terima kasih yaa..

**Princess Pumkins ELF :** Iya yang bermarga Kim'kan banyak yaa.. hihi.. itu bukan Heechul atau Kangin tau. Heum, dia bukan Top. Aku kasih clue deh. Namja itu adalah mantan personil Boyband, dan dia juga pernah main drama. Dan sekarang kayanya dia lagi wamil deh. Coba tebak?

**HachiBabyMinnie :** Masa lalu Ming, bukan Kyuhyun kok..

**NicKyun :** Aku kasih clue deh. Namja Kim itu adalah mantan personil Boyband, dan dia juga pernah main drama. Dan sekarang kayanya dia lagi wamil deh. Coba tebak? Terima kasih yaa udah suka ceritaku..

**RBecca Lee :** Coba siapa namja Kim bermata bulat itu?. Umm, bukan Kyuhyun, Top, apalagi Siwon. Hehe.. iya seneng lihat Ming udah agak baik sama GD. Gomawo, sudah mau menunggu cerita ini.

**Jae milk :** Hayooo.. tetep ikutin terus yaa ceritanya, biar tau siapa namja itu.

**Mei :** Iya, salam kenal juga yaa Hehe, terima kasih udah suka cerita ini. Iya dong.. GD harus nurut Sungmin, kan cinta adalah yang pertama dan terdepan. Hehe.. motor kali.. Terima kasih buat semangatnya yaa..

**Kanaya :** Annyeong juga, Kanaya-shii. Hehe.. marga Kim itu bukan Kangin apalagi Yesung. Yesung kan matanya sipit

**Mithsm :** Syukur deh, kalo kamu suka cerita ini.

**Sungmin's mother :** Iya sabar, sabar. Ini dilanjut kok..

**KID :** umm.. dia bukan Kyungsoo tau.. Gomawo

**TsubakiMing :** Maaf yaa.. tapi author gak pake Top. Gomawo yaa sudah suka cerita saya. Tenang aja saya pasti lanjutin kok ceritanya.

**Mariana Lee :** Gomawo

**lee minji elf :** Gomawo sudah mau mengerti dan suka cerita saya iya ini mpreg kok. Penasaran yaa sama namja Kim itu?

**juli constantine :** Hehe.. sabar – sabar. Nanti Seungri marah loh, hyungnya diomelin sama kamu. Iya ini bakalan mpreg kok, gomawo

**AEGIyunjae :** Terima kasih udah mau nengok cerita saya. Gak apa – apa kok kalo gak dibaca. Saya emang galak, tapi itu cuma buat orang yang galak sama saya juga. Kalo mereka baik, pasti saya akan lebih baik dari mereka selama saya mampu. Saya tidak perlu review banyak kok, saya lebih memilih. Banyak yang menyukai cerita dan karya saya. Sekali lagi, Kamsahamnida

**Babyming :** umm.. marga Kim, bukan Jungmo. Hehe.. kamu salah Gomawo..

**shin : **Gomawo.. karena udah suka cerita saya Namjanya bukan darii SJ. Iya saya akn update lagi setelah UN. Gomawo

**tabio :** namjanya bukan dari SJ.. gomawo sudah mau menuggu cerita saya. Gomawo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story Begin… **

**To Love Him – Chapter 3: Him…**

**::**::**

**Present By :  
**–**CermePhinaaa–**

**::**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin mengerjap – ngerjapkan kedua kelopak mata indahnya. Saat cahaya menyilaukan sang mentari mulai mengusik tidurnya.

"Nnnngghh…" Sungmin meregangkan ototnya.

"Pagi, Minnie chagiya…" Sapa Jiyong tersenyum dengan manisnya. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan balas tersenyum.

"Pagi juga, Jiyongie…"

Chup…

Jiyong mencium bibir pouty Sungmin lama. Lalu Jiyong mulai mengulum dan menghisap bibir Sungmin perlahan. Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Jiyong.

"Nnnggghhh… hhmmmppcpkcpkckck.. aaahhnnn…" Desahan pun keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

Tak lama Sungmin seperti merasakan perutnya seperti diaduk – aduk. Dan ingin segera memuntahkannya. "Uggh!" Sungmin mendorong dada Jiyong hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. "Uurghmp!.." Sungmin segera menutup mulutnya dan dengan cepat beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Minnie–yah… kau kenapa?." Panggil Jiyong heran dengan tingkah Sungmin.

"Hooeeekkk!... hhooeeekk…" Jiyong mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar suara muntahan dari Sungmin.

"Aneh sekali…" Gumam Jiyong menyusul Sungmin didalam kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

"Minnie…" Panggil Jiyong.

Mendapati Sungmin yang sedang berdiri didepan wastaffel, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam perutnya. Jiyong memijat lembut tengkuk Sungmin.

"Hoekkk… hooek… ugh!" Sungmin mencuci mulutnya dengan air. Kemudian beralih memandang Jiyong.

"Ommo. Kenapa tiba – tiba kau jadi pucat sekali seperti ini, Minnie?" Tanya Jiyong khawatir dengan menangkupkan kedua pipi Sungmin.

"A– aku tidak tau… u– ugh, Jiyongie aku pusing sekali." Ujar Sungmin memijat pelipisnya.

"Ne, kita kembali ke kamar." Jiyong memeluk Sungmin dari samping dan membawa Sungmin kedalam kamar.

**.**

**.**

Jiyong merebahkan tubuh Sungmin diatas ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu, Minnie?" Tanya Jiyong sambil membelai sayang kepala Sungmin.

"Mmmhh.. tidak ada, Jiyongie…" Jawab Sungmin pelan.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak apa – apakan kalau aku tinggal bekerja?"

"Tidak apa – apa Jiyongie, kau bekerja saja. Aku hanya lelah." Ujar Sungmin.

Jiyong mengangguk lalu mengecup kening Sungmin.

'**Aneh sekali dengan tubuhku. Apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya aku harus ke rumah sakit.' **Pikir Sungmin.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**To Love Him…**

**:~*~*~*~:**

**.**

Sungmin sedang duduk dibangku ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Karena Sungmin memutuskan untuk memeriksa kondisi dirinya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia langsung mendaftar dan menjalani rangkaian tes kesehatan.

"Kwon Sungmin–shii. Ini hasil laporan lab anda."

Panggilan seorang suster itu membuat Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. Segera ia menghampiri suster yang berada didalam loket. Di ambilnya sebuah amplop coklat berukuran sedang itu.

"Gamsahamnida.." Ucap Sungmin dan kemudian berlalu. Kembali Sungmin mendudukan dirinya dibangku tunggu.

Di bukanya amplop coklat tersebut secara hati – hati. Setelah dibuka, ternyata di dalamnya terdapat sebuah lembar kertas dan selembar foto ronsen. Di bukanya kertas putih yang terlipat itu dan Sungmin mulai membaca deret huruf isi kertas tersebut.

**.**

Kwon Sungmin : Male pregnant.

Usia kandungan : 2 minggu.

**.**

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian kembali membaca isi kertas tersebut. Untuk memastikan apakah isinya benar?

Deg!

Sungmin terpaku di tempatnya, dengan kedua mata membulat.

"A.. ku… ha.. mil?" Lirih Sungmin. Sungmin mengambil sebuah foto didalam amplop. Di lihatnya gambar didalam foto itu. Sebuah gambar berupa gumpalan putih yang sangat kecil.

"Ini… aegyaku?.." Sungmin meraba foto itu dengan jarinya. Senyuman manis terukir dibibir pouty itu, dan setitik air mata keluar dari mata foxynya.

"Kyaaa… aku senang sekali!. Aku harus memberitahu Jiyongie.. dia pasti bahagia sekali." Sungmin segera bangkit setelah mengusap air matanya. Sambil berjalan Sungmin memasukan surat dan foto kedalam tasnya.

**.**

* * *

**. .**

**.**

**To Love Him – Chapter 3: Him…**

**::**::**

**Present By :  
**–**CermePhinaaa–**

**::**::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Sungmin sedang berjalan didaerah parkiran rumah sakit. Tiba – tiba saja ada seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya sambil terburu – buru.

Brukh!

"A– aww! Appo…" Ringis Sungmin mengusap bokongnya, yang mendarat mulus diatas aspal.

"Mianhae.. kau tidak apa – apakan?.." Ujar orang yang menabrak Sungmin lalu membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Gwenchana. Aku baik – baik sa…" Sungmin langsung terpaku di tempatnya. Setelah Sungmin melihat siapa orang yang menabraknya. "Kim Hyung Joon, hyung…" Gumam Sungmin.

Orang itu tersenyum dengan manisnya. "Ne. Aku kira kau sudah melupakan aku, Min. mengingat bagaimana reaksimu saat bertemu denganku dua hari yang lalu." Ujar Kimjoon.

"Kimjoonie hyung.. aku…"

"Sssttt.. aku mengerti, Sungminnie. Umm.. bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" Ajak Kimjoon.

Melihat Sungmin yang masih terdiam, membuat Kimjoon sedikit gemas kepada namja kelinci itu. Segera saja Kimjoon menarik lengan Sungmin dan membawa tubuh itu menuju mobilnya.

"E– eh.. Kimjoon hyung, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin saat Kimjoon sudah mendudukan dirinya didalam mobil milik Kimjoon.

Kimjoon menoleh kearah Sungmin, lalu mengacak pelan rambut blonde Sungmin.

Deg!

Sungmin kembali terpaku. Karena Sungmin merasakan kembali getaran halus, saat tangan Kimjoon menyentuh kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan pergi untuk makan siang." Sahut Kimjoon terkekeh kecil.

**.**

**^^:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:^^**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin dan Kimjoon kini sudah berada di sebuah restoran. Sungguh, hal ini adalah hal yang sangat tidak terduga oleh Sungmin. Sungmin bahkan masih belum menyentuh makanan yang dipesan olehnya. Sungmin hanya menatap bingung kepada makanannya.

"Min?.." Panggil Kimjoon.

"Y– ye? Kimjoonie hyung." Sahut Sungmin.

"Kau ini kenapa melamun? Bukannya memakan makananmu itu." Ujar Kimjoon. Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Apa makanannya tidak enak? Atau kau ingin memesan yang lain, hmm?"

"A– anniya, tidak perlu Kimjoonie hyung." Sungmin mengambil garpu dan sendok, lalu mulai menyendokan nasi dan bulgogi kedalam mulutnya. "Lihat.. aku memakannya kan?" Kata Sungmin mulai tersenyum.

Kimjoon balas tersenyum. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala Sungmin.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, ne. Lucu dan kekanakan.."

Kembali Sungmin terpaku akan apa yang di lakukan oleh Kimjoon. **'Kumohon… jangan membuatku kembali berharap kepadamu, Kimjoonie hyung.'**

**.**

**.**

Mobil sedan silver milik Kimjoon terhenti didepan pagar rumah Sungmin. Setelah makan siang tadi, Kimjoon mengajak Sungmin untuk menemaninya berjalan – jalan. Dan entah kenapa Sungmin tidak dapat untuk menolak ajakan tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Kimjoonie hyung." Ucap Sungmin.

"Hmm.. iya sama – sama. Terima kasih juga, karena kau sudah mau menemaniku seharian ini." Sahut Kimjoon.

Sungmin mulai melepas sabuk pengaman tersebut. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ne, Kimjoon hyung. Jiyong pasti sudah pulang."

"E– eh.. Min." Tangan Kimjoon memegang tangan kanan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap bertanya kepada Kimjoon. "Lain kali.. kau maukan, jalan – jalan seperti ini lagi?"

"A.. aku.. tidak janji hyung. Karena sekarang situasinya berbeda, aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Kau mengertikan, Kimjoon hyung…" Ujar Sungmin.

Kimjoon menghela nafas dan melepas pegangan tangannya. "Ne, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu selamat malam, Min."

"Ne, selamat malam. Annyeong…" Sahut Sungmin lalu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari mobil Kimjoon. Setelah menutup kembali pintu mobil itu, Sungmin melambaikan tangannya.

Kedua mata Kimjoon masih tetap memandang lekat Sungmin, yang kini telah memasuki area rumahnya. Ia bahkan masih terdiam, entah apa yang ada didalam pikiran namja bermata bulat itu. Hingga tak lama kemudian, ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya pergi.

**.**

**To Love Him…**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Setelah Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia dapat menemukan kondisi rumahnya sudah dalam keadaan dengan lampu menyala. Berarti seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu sampai sebelum dirinya.

"Jiyongie… kau sudah pulang?" Ujar Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kriet..

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk kedalam sana. Lalu ia dapat melihat tubuh seseorang namja yang sedang tertidur lelap diatas ranjang.

"Hehe.. aku baru tau kalau Jiyongie tertidur seperti bayi." Gumam Sungmin terkekeh kecil. Ia pun mendekat ke ranjang dan duduk dipinggir ranjang disamping tempat Jiyong tertidur. Lalu Sungmin mengangkat tangan kanan Jiyong dan diletakannya diatas perutnya.

"Jiyongie. Kau tau? Benih yang kau masukan sekarang sudah menjadi janin. Aku hamil anakmu.." Ujar Sungmin tersenyum. Menggerakkan tangan Jiyong untuk mengusap – usap perutnya.

"Enghnnn…" Jiyong menggeliat dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang berada diatas perut Sungmin. "Sungmin?" Gumam Jiyong mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Dan Jiyong langsung mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Kau tadi kemana umm? Kenapa aku pulang kau tidak ada dirumah?" Tanya Jiyong. Sungmin justru tersenyum senang, membuat Jiyong mengernyit heran.

"Jiyongie… aku– aku hamil!" Pekik Sungmin senang sambil memeluk Jiyong erat. Jiyong menangkap tubuh Sungmin sedikit terkejut karena Sungmin memeluk dirinya dengan tiba – tiba.

"A– apa? Kau bilang apa Sungminnie? Coba ulangi sekali lagi.." Tanya Jiyong.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi Jiyong. "Aku bilang aku hamil! Itu berarti kita akan punya anak!" Seru Sungmin bersemangat.

"Kau serius?!" Tanya Jiyong memegang erat kedua pundak Sungmin dan sedikit menggoyangkan.

"Hu–um." Gumam Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

Jiyong lantas melepas kedua tangan Sungmin dari wajahnya. Dan ia segera bangkit dan berdiri diatas ranjang.

"Umma!... Jiyong akan punya anak! Kalian semua dengar?! Kwon Jiyong akan punya anak dari Kwon Sungmin! Hahaha…" Ujar Jiyong berteriak senang lalu ia meloncat – loncat diatas ranjang.

"Ommo! Jiyong. Berhenti! Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja.. aish.." Gumam Sungmin menatap Jiyong sedikit heran. Dan tak lama Sungmin ikut tertawa bersama Jiyong.

Sementara Jiyong masih tetap betah meloncat – loncat sambil berujar 'Aku akan punya anak.'

"Oh iya!" Jiyong berhenti dan berujar tiba – tiba.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

Jiyong menatap Sungmin dan sebuah seringai kecil terpatri diwajahnya. "Kalau begitu aku mau menengoka anak kita yang masih berada didalam perutmu Sungminnie…" Kata Jiyong tersenyum dengan manis.

"Apa?! Andwaeyo.. aku tidak mau!" Sahut Sungmin dan ia segera bangun lalu berlari menuju pintu. Jiyong segera melompat turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari menyusul Sungmin.

Saat tangan Sungmin sudah berhasil memegang knop pintu dan membuka pintu itu. Jiyong segera memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.

"Sungminnie.. kau mau kemana hmm?..." Bisik Jiyong disamping telinga Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin langsung bergidik dan menegang seketika.

"Ji– Jiyongie.." Lirih Sungmin.

Sret.. blam!

Jiyong memutar tubuh mereka lalu menutup pintu kamar dengan punggungnya. Dilepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin, lalu ia berbalik untuk mengunci pintu dan kuncinya dimasukan kedalam kantung baju piyamanya.

"Sungminnie.. kajja kita mulai. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menengok anak kita.. hehe.." Ujar Jiyong polos sambil mendekati tubuh Sungmin secara perlahan.

"A– aku.. Ya– KWON JIYONG.. LEPAS!.. aku tidak mau!.." Ucapan Sungmin berganti saat Jiyong langsung menangkap tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Ayo kita mulai chagiya…"

"Hmmppt!" Kedua mata foxy Sungmin membulat, karena Jiyong mencium dirinya dan langsung melumatnya lalu mengulumnya.

"Nnnggghhhh… Jiyongiehhh.. ugh.. nnnhhh…" Desah Sungmin karena tangan Jiyong sudah menyelinap masuk kedalam kausnya, dan mengusap – usap area perutnya kemudian naik dan meraba – raba dadanya.

Jiyong mendorong pelan tubuh Sungmin hingga berbaring diatas ranjang. Jiyong menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih tubuh Sungmin, dengan kedua tangannya yang berada disamping kepala Sungmin. Jiyong melepas tautan bibir mereka lalu menatap lekat kedua bola mata foxy itu.

"Sungminnie.. gomawo. Karena kau akan memberikanku seorang anak, dan membuat keluarga kita menjadi tambah sempurna. Aku bahagia sekali… gomawo jeongmal gomawo Kwon Sungmin." Ujar Jiyong dengan lembut dan tangan kanannya terangkat lalu mengusap – usap pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Cheonmanayo.. Jiyongie.. aku juga senang sekali bisa mengandung anakmu. Sarang haeyo.." Ucap Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Mwo? Coba ulangi sekali lagi." Sahut Jiyong pura – pura tidak mendengar.

"Ish! Aku bilang.. sarang haeyo Kwon Jiyong!.."

Chup!

Jiyong lantas mendaratkan kecupan singkat dan manis dibibir pouty Sungmin.

"Nado sarang haeyo Kwon Sungmin…" Balas Jiyong dan mereka pun saling tersenyum manis sambil menyelami bayangan mereka melalui kedua mata mereka.

Dengan perlahan Jiyong menghapus jarak diantara ia dan Sungmin. Jiyong menempelkan dengan lembut bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin, sebelum Jiyong mulai melumat dan mengulum dengan pelan bibir Sungmin.

"Eeeennnggghhh…" Kedua tangan Sungmin terangkat dan memeluk erat leher Jiyong. Sebelah tangan Jiyong menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Aaahhhnn…" Desah Sungmin karena sekarang ciuman Jiyong turun ke lehernya. Jemari Sungmin meremas dan mengusap rambut pirang Jiyong. "Nnngghhh.. Jiyongie.." Desahan Sungmin semakin menjadi, karena sekarang ciuman Jiyong berubah menjadi hisapan dan gigitan halus. Yang memberikan efek geli sekaligus nikmat kepada Sungmin.

Dan sekarang biarlah Jiyong dan Sungmin merasakan bahagia akan kehadiran calon anak untuk keluarga kecil mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..To Be Continued..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Annyeong.. terima kasih sudah menyukai dan menunggu fic saya. Dengan ini saya CermePhinaaa memutuskan untuk 'Hiatus' selama Dua Minggu. Untuk keperluan fokus belajar menghadapi Ujian Nasional 2013. Mohon pengertianya dan doa'nya yaa… Semoga saya Lulus 100%. Amin!. SMK pasti Bisa, pasti Lulus Ujian Nasional 2013. Buat yang sama – sama lagi ujian, saya doa'kan semoga Lulus. Fighting!..

Sekali lagi gamsahamnida… sampai ketemu lagi.. pay – pay.. :)


End file.
